


The Dicksphere

by 437411



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Light cumflation, Other, happy and consensual threesome shenanigans, magical penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/437411/pseuds/437411
Summary: The Gullwings find a new sphere with strange and exciting properties. Yuna and Rikku happily help Paine test out its functionality. Y, R, P, in position! Just, uh, don't ask what the position is.





	1. The Dicksphere

"Geez, where's Shinra when you need him?"

Rikku sat balancing on the railing on the upper part of the Celsius bridge, legs dangling over the side, swinging back and forth.

Yuna didn't look up from the console. It _was_ curiously empty up here today, but a sphere hunter couldn't afford to slack off... except when she could, of course.

Still, she didn't think they'd need Shinra for this. She had watched him operate the scanner enough times and thought she had a pretty good idea how to use it. So far so good - it was making all the right noises, at least. And after a while, an image full of static began to fade in on the main monitor.

"Huh," Paine commented. Somewhere behind them, there was a thump as Rikku fell off her perch with a yelp.

Without paying any heed to Rikku's plight, Paine leaned on the back of Yuna's chair, peering at the screen over her right shoulder. "That doesn't look like a Dressphere."

It certainly did not. It didn't look much like being dressed was involved at all. There were diagrams. They were very helpful, Yuna was sure, but she couldn't look at them for long without feeling like her cheeks were catching fire.

Wincing and rubbing at her nose, Rikku leaned in on her left, squinting at the screen.

"Wow," she said, and giggled. "That looks kinda dangerous."

"And _you_ are dying to try it out," Paine stated dryly. Rikku continued to giggle, and did not deny it.

"Um... I'm not sure we should..." Yuna mumbled, which was exactly the wrong thing to say. Rikku and Paine both leaned in over her shoulders with predatory grins on their faces.

"Oh, Yunie, you're _blushing_ ," Rikku said, in a tone that promised no good.

"I - I just," Yuna blustered. "I mean, it could really... be dangerous..."

Paine grabbed her by the chin and turned her head forward, making her look at the screen.

"Yuna."

"Uh huh?"

"I'm going to take that sphere."

"Uh huh?"

"And I'm going to use it."

"On me!" Rikku gleefully chimed in. "I call dibs."

"Wanna watch?"

It wasn't just her face, Yuna thought. Her entire body was one big blush. Except that might not be why she was feeling all hot... further below.

She pulled her chin out of Paine's hand and nodded. Rikku whooped, and Yuna found herself pulled out of the chair, each team mate holding one of her arms as they dragged her towards one of the more remote storage rooms.

* * *

As they reached their destination, Paine ran off through a side corridor and Rikku pulled Yuna into the cleanest-looking empty room they could find and, as if worrying she'd escape if left on her own, pushed her up against a wall, pushed her knee in between Yuna's legs and kissed her with her typical fierce enthusiasm.

Before Yuna knew it, Paine had returned with a mattress and threw it on the floor. Then, she closed the door and locked it. It was only then that Rikku pulled away and let Yuna move on her own, although her legs wobbled a bit as she did, so she doubted she could have gone far even if she _had_ run off.

Without a word, Paine began to strip, and Rikku soon followed suit, hopping on one leg and tugging at one boot as she tried to get out of her clothes all at the same time. Yuna smiled as Rikku toppled and fell on her butt on the mattress, swearing under her breath in Al Bhed but unhurt.

"Why am I the only one who keeps falling down?" she complained as she tossed her boot and went on to the next one.

"Because you invite it," was Paine's reply, and she stood naked over the mattress, holding the sphere in one hand. "Pay attention."

Yuna did, and Rikku seemed to as well, although she tugged at her one remaining sleeve even as she watched. Without hurry, Paine brought the sphere down and in, pressing it between her legs and began to roll is against her clit. Before long, it was dripping wet and Paine rocked her hips as she pleasured herself, lower lip held between her teeth. Before Yuna and Rikku's eyes, she orgasmed in complete silence, sweat beading on her body.

Then she began to push the sphere into herself, just as the instructions on the screen had showed. Yuna winced. It was smaller than Rikku's fist, which she had seen Paine take on occasion, but still hard and _thick_ and it wouldn't be easy even as slick as it seemed to be. But Paine continued to push, and slowly the sphere sank inside her, disappearing from sight.

She pressed a hand to her stomach, wincing. Then she gasped and clutched at her groin with both hands - and suddenly, her clit began to grow, swelling and morphing until there hung a long, thick cock where it had been, as thick as that sphere and as long as Yuna's forearm.

Rikku squealed excitedly and, forgetting the sleeve she still hadn't managed to pull off and her yellow bikini, knelt in front of Paine and reached out, slowly wrapping her fingers around that cock.

Paine groaned and the cock - _her_ cock - twitched.

"This is _amazing_ ," Rikku whispered, and ran her fingers up and down the thick shaft, which obediently stiffened and rose at her touch. _Fortunately_ , Yuna thought, Paine was a... what was that word, a "shower" instead of a "grower"? Because that cock, even flaccid, had been frightfully large, and she thought she really might tear something if it got any bigger -

It was at that point that she finally acknowledged to herself that she was at least _almost_ as curious as Rikku.

Rikku... who reverently leaned in and wrapped her soft, pink lips around the tip of that cock and began to suckle it. Her hand kept stroking; the other went to her own crotch, first rubbing her pussy through her bikini bottom, then dipping inside it to get better friction. Yuna rubbed her thighs together as she watched. No, it definitely wasn't because she was blushing that the inside of her belly seemed so warm!

"Strip," Paine ordered, pointing at her, and dropped her hand to Rikku's head where she used it to steer the blonde's movements, pulling her a little deeper on that cock, stretching her lips around it. Yuna stared, transfixed, even as she began to pull off her outfit. It couldn't fit in Rikku's mouth, it just _couldn't_!

But Rikku was determined to prove her wrong, and her head bobbed a little lower each time, lips leaving a sheen of spit on the shaft as she pulled back. Paine groaned, hips beginning to rock, meeting Rikku's movements. Yuna suddenly wondered if she could pull that off, even fit the thing in her mouth - and bit her tongue when she realized what she was thinking.

Paine stroked Rikku's hair and pushed on her forehead, tilting her head back. Rikku's mouth parted with Paine's cock with a smack, a string of spit hanging from the tip to her lower lip.

"Ready?" Paine asked. "Rikku?"

All Rikku did was open her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out, and put her hands on her knees. Paine smirked. And thrust.

Rikku's neck swelled visibly and her eyes went wide as Paine's cock slid down her throat.

Paine didn't stop until she had bottomed out, forcing Rikku's tongue against her dripping cunt, and made several short thrusts before pulling out, her cock glistening, thick ropes of slippery spit hanging between it and Rikku's lips as the blonde panted. She didn't get much time to catch her breath before Paine angled her cock down again, and Rikku obediently tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide to accept it.

Yuna bit her lip as she watched them. Paine's firm, sexy body rippling as she rolled her hips, feeding Rikku the full length of her cock. Rikku's wide-eyed submission, kneeling before her, throat stretching around the thick shaft. She half wished she could feel what Paine was feeling, half wished she could feel what Rikku was feeling, and half wished they'd keep going without noticing her, which didn't add up, but she was too distracted to care.

Paine repeated the process several times, sinking her cock deep in Rikku's yielding throat and fucking it for a few seconds before pulling back again, each time with more slimy spit dripping off her shaft. Rikku panted and slobbered, eager and obedient, never once hesitating or looking reluctant. No, rather, Yuna realized, Rikku was _enjoying_ this. Not just enjoying, _getting off_. Her nipples were visibly tenting her yellow bikini.

But it couldn't last forever, and eventually Paine stepped back, pulling her cock fully out of Rikku's reach. As one, they turned to face Yuna, who sat on her knees in a pile of her clothes, left hand working her clit, right clutching her breasts. She had barely even noticed what she was doing.

"Yunie," Rikku cooed. "Come taste her."

It didn't even occur to Yuna that she might refuse. She crawled towards the mattress, towards Rikku, towards that cock, and knelt before it just as Rikku had, almost worshipful.

"Don't worry," Rikku said, pushing a finger between Yuna's lips. "We'll let you set the pace. Just try to take it in your mouth."

Yuna sucked at that finger and reached for Paine, for Paine's cock, and wrapped both hands around it.

She could barely fit her fingers around. How was it possibly going to fit anywhere else? But Rikku, tiny little Rikku, had taken it all the way down. She could see that from the way it glistened with saliva, from the way her hand glided on it.

Rikku put a hand at the back of her head and pushed her forward until she felt the slippery cocktip against her lips.

"Say _aah_ ," Rikku said, finger pulling out, and Yuna obediently parted her lips.

Rikku's hand fell away as she sank lower, taking the tip in her mouth and running her tongue over it. It was coated with something more than just spit, something slippery that tasted rich and salty. She swallowed, feeling the fluid slipping down her gullet and thought about Rikku swallowing the entire cock.

Straining her jaw, she pushed forward again. But she couldn't unhinge her jaw as Rikku had seemed to do, so she had to content herself with slurping away at the tip and run her tongue around the fat, glistening head - which Paine seemed to appreciate, because she groaned an clenched her fists at her sides, struggling not to thrust as she had done into Rikku's mouth.

And as for Rikku? She crawled behind Yuna, wrapped her arms around her, and cupped her breasts, dextrous fingers expertly toying with her nipples.

"So," she asked, sounding impish by Yuna's right ear. "How's it feel to have the High Summoner on her knees with her mouth around your cock, huh, Paine?"

Without taking said mouth of said cock, Yuna reached back and thumped Rikku on the hip with a fist, and Rikku laughed and pinched her nipples, pressing her own still-covered breasts against Yuna's back.

"Bet she's not as good as me, though!" she continued, and Yuna couldn't really object after what she'd seen. She thumped Rikku anyway, and Paine signed and pulled away.

"All right, you two. Kiss and make up." And she turned Yuna's head to the side, pushing her lips against Rikku's and Rikku instantly played along, tongue slipping between Yuna's wet lips, fingers tightening on her breasts.

It was impossible to stay mad at her... and of course it helped that Yuna was never very mad to begin with. She embraced Rikku and they tumbled to the mattress together, lips locked and tongues dancing.

Paine chuckled, before kneeling and parting Yuna's legs to return the favour.

Yuna moaned into Rikku's mouth, eyes closed, and put a hand on Paine's head, gripping her silvery hair and steering her where they needed to go.

Paine hadn't needed it. Her tongue darted into Yuna's cunt and flicked up and down her slit a couple of times before she pressed her lips over Yuna's clit and began to suck noisily on it, smacking and slurping, kneading it with her tongue.

After only a couple of minutes, Yuna collapsed on her back, writhing in orgasmic bliss. Rikku continued to kiss her, one arm around her shoulders, the other hand on her chest, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. Yuna surrendered willingly to those tongues and fingers, and let the pleasure flow through her body until she was thoroughly sated.

Paine looked a bit blurry as she sat up and, with a small smirk, wiped her mouth and chin. Then she reached down and spread the slick fluids on her cock, which was still as thick and hard as it had been the last time Yuna saw it.

"Playtime's over," she said, pumping her shaft in her hand, making wet noises. " _Someone_ is going to get fucked."

"Me!" Rikku squealed, even as she hurried to strip off her bikini. "Me me me!" She looked down at Yuna's prone body and giggled, bikini bottom dangling from her fingers. "Besides, I think it'd be a little too much for her right now."

Paine didn't say anything. She just picked Rikku up as if she weighed nothing at all and tossed her down on her back on the mattress. Grabbing the blonde by the knees, she spread her legs wide and moved in between them, running her thick cock along Rikku's smooth little pussy. Unlike Yuna she was entirely hairless down there, and her flesh glistened invitingly as Paine spread her wetness around. And Rikku writhed where she lay, sucking on her bottom lip, hands on her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

Yuna raised her head and licked her lips as she watched. Rikku was so expressive, unlike Paine, and it was a joy to watch her.

Finally, Paine flicked her cock across Rikku's clit, once, hard, and Rikku gasped, legs twitching. She looked up at Paine, then down at her cock, and nodded as Paine pushed it against her.

"Slowly," she whispered.

Paine pushed, and it was slow. Yuna bit her lip as he watched the hard shaft disappear into Rikku's body. It didn't seem possible, but given the way Rikku moaned as the head sunk inside, not only was it possible, but pleasurable as well. Rikku's head fell back on the mattress, her hands tightening on her breasts.

"Yunie," she whimpered, and Yuna understood. Rising on her knees, she bent over Rikku's breasts and sucked a small, dark nipple between her lips, immediately bringing her teeth into play and nibbling on it.

The position also gave her a great view of the way Rikku was taking that cock, moaning and twitching as she did, and she raised a hand between her legs, stroking her own pussy as she watched.

Paine, however, seemed to have run out of patience, and increased her pace. Accompanied by a shrill moan from Rikku, Paine's cock slid all the way in to the root, her hips pressing hard into Rikku's thighs.

Yuna almost forgot what she was doing, her mouth gaping, allowing Rikku's breast to bounce free. She couldn't believe it. All the way inside! And where it lay, there was an oblong mound in Rikku's usually so flat little belly that had not been there before.

As Yuna watched, Rikku raised a trembling hand and ran her fingers over that mound, whimpering.

"Oh... Oh. _So disso... cu vimm._ "

"All full," Paine agreed, and made a short thrust, hips jerking back and forth just once. Rikku's fingers bounced where they lay. Without thinking, Yuna took the hand from her pussy and slid it down Rikku's belly, brushing Rikku's hand aside and laying her hand over where Paine's cock was.

Paine thrust again. Rikku moaned as her belly shrank and swelled. Yuna's hand shifted where it lay.

"That's you," she said, looking up at Paine in astonishment. "Inside her."

"Never seen that before, huh?" Paine asked, seemingly unconcerned. Her thrusts lengthened, drawing even louder noises from Rikku, making Yuna's entire hand rise and fall. "Don't worry. She can take it."

Yuna believed her. Rikku was clawing at the mattress with fingers and toes, tossing her head back and forth - but she was, without a doubt, enjoying this immensely.

It was... It was really hot, Yuna thought, and she shifted her stance so she could suck and fondle Rikku's breasts and still keep her other hand on her belly, feeling those thrusts.

" _Cu vimm!_ " Rikku gasped. " _Vycdan!_ Paine!"

Paine grinned and increased her pace, hips slapping against Rikku's spread thighs with every thrust, sometimes sliding almost entirely out of her before thrusting back in, sometimes just moving an inch, bouncing Rikku's entire body with every thrust. Rikku arched off the mattress, drawing a hissing breath, and Paine _slammed_ her cock home, fully stuffing Rikku's cunt.

Keening, Rikku writhed and tossed and Paine jumped as a jet of clear girlcum squirted across her stomach and the undersides of her breasts.

"Huh," she remarked, cock buried deep in Rikku's orgasming body. "Didn't know she could do that."

"She has to be _really_ excited," Yuna said, and rose on her knees, letting her fingers handle Rikku's breasts and leaning in to lick Paine's clean. Groaning, Paine fisted a hand in her hair to keep her in place and resumed pumping her cock into Rikku, who was finally beginning to settle down. Yuna's tongue was hot and wet, even more than Rikku's squirt. Her cock twitched, prompting another whimper from Rikku. Yuna was a natural at this. Either that, or she'd been practicing a _lot_ with Rikku behind Paine's back.

It became obvious that Yuna didn't need to be held in place - she slurped away happily at Paine's breasts, suckling her stiff, sensitive nipples, so Paine let her hand slide down the summoner's back to palm her ass. Yuna hummed, arching her back and pressing her firm, soft buttocks into Paine's hand.

Paine leaned her head back and let out a blissful sigh. Having a cock didn't feel _that_ different from a clit, but a clit wouldn't give her the sensation of Rikku's hot, wet and wonderfully tight little cunt squeezing it like that. She thrust her hips a little harder, and Rikku writhed where she lay. With a smirk, Paine moved her other hand down to her crotch and slipped her index and middle fingers down on either side of Rikku's clit, pinching it between them. At the same time, she picked up the pace and fucked the girl with long, powerful thrusts.

Rikku's hands flew to her stomach, pressing down on it over Paine's cock, hard enough that she could actually feel it through her body, a new weight on top of her cock, and she groaned. Rikku was coming before her, but Paine wouldn't be far behind.

She tightened her grip on Rikku's clit, pinching it in a manner that would have been painful under other circumstances. It was all it took to send Rikku into another fit of orgasmic agony, and Paine, cock clenched in her spasming cunt, quickly joined her, actually moaning this time as her companions pleasured her cock and breasts. Still sucking on her nipples, Yuna slipped a hand around her and slipped two fingers into her cunt, prodding the sphere inside it, pushing it deeper, and Paine saw white. Her cock twitched hard in Rikku's belly, spurting jet after thick jet of creamy cum into the deepest parts of the girl. Shaking and rocking, Paine felt as if she had a fire hose between her legs, spraying uncontrollably, each spurt a new burst of pleasure rolling through her.

Moaning deeply, Rikku writhed on her cock, her firm, flat little belly swelling visibly as Paine poured her cum inside her.

Yuna, lips still firm around one of Paine's nipples, stared in disbelief, taking a hand off Rikku's chest and pressing it against her stomach, squeezing the bulge inside it, sloshing the cum in Rikku's womb.

Groaning, Paine finally ran out of strength and let herself fall back, sitting on the floor. Rikku's stomach quickly shrank back to its usual trim, flat shape as Yuna stroked it, a river of cum pouring out of the blonde's swollen snatch.

Finally Rikku reached up and grabbed Yuna's wrist, catching her attention as well, and grinned up at the summoner.

"Guess who's next, Yunie."

Yuna's heart pounded in her chest. Without being prompted, she lay back on the mattress, opened her legs and used her fingers to spread her pussy wide for Paine.

"I'm ready," she whispered.


	2. Servicing the Summoner

Yuna's heart pounded in her chest. Without being prompted, she lay back on the mattress, opened her legs and used her fingers to spread her pussy wide for Paine.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

Paine pulled herself up and crawled up until her cock was poking the entrance to Yuna's cunt.

"All wet for me?" she asked, her cock twitching against Yuna's sensitive flesh. Yuna nodded.

"All wet for you," she said, and reached down between her legs, brushing that cock aside and running a finger down her pussy, then bringing it up for Paine's inspection. "See?"

She pushed the finger against Paine's lips, smearing them with her fluids. Paine sucked at it, cleaning it off with her tongue, and hummed.

"Tastes like pussy, all right," she remarked, and Yuna didn't get a chance to answer because her lips were being split and the tip of that big cock was pressing _into_ her, forcing her flesh to stretch almost painfully.

"Careful, Big P-P," Rikku chided somewhere to the side. "Yunie's all virginal and inexperienced, so you have to be nice to her."

"Am not!" Yuna objected, but she couldn't do anything more. Rikku's hand snuck in between her body and Paine's and began to massage the area over her clit, lightly teasing the little bud, hood sliding back and forth. She moaned, head falling back on the mattress. Rikku giggled and went on a little harder, a little further down, intensifying the sensation. Her other hand went on Yuna's chest, cupping one breast and kneading it.

She still could not distract Yuna from the long, fat cock sinking inside her. Any pain she had felt melted away and she wrapped her legs around Paine's hips, urging her deeper. Raising her head, she looked down at her stomach, still flat, and wondered if she would be able to see that cock swelling it as it went deeper within, the way it had with Rikku. But Rikku was small and skinny in a way Yuna wasn't. Still she _hoped_ she would see it. Watching Rikku being fucked like that, _seeing_ the cock move inside her, had made her entire body feel hot and prickly. She didn't know why, just that it was _hot_ and she wanted more.

"Faster," she begged. "Give it to me." Both for Paine's sake and to prove Rikku wrong. She was not virginal! Just a little in experienced, that was all.

Paine obliged. Yuna yelped as the thick girth spearing her jolted inwards, until it pressed into the very deepest part of her cunt. Her head fell back against the mattress, her body numb, insides clenching around the intrusion, milking Paine's cock. So full! Never before had she felt so _full_. And she could feel Paine pressing against her, the taut skin of her abdomen pressing into her clit.

Rikku giggled. "It's nice, isn't it, Yunie? She's _so_ big."

Yuna could only nod weakly. _So_ big indeed.

The hand on her chest slipped south and she felt Rikku press down on her belly, right over where that cock was. Making it feel even bigger inside her. She struggled to raise her head.

Rikku grinned down at her. "Look, Yunie! You can see her inside you." And as Yuna watched, the blonde drew a finger around the outline of the small but obvious bump in her lower stomach. Not as obvious as it had been in Rikku, but clearly visible.

Paine decided that was the perfect moment to start moving again.

Yuna whimpered. She was familiar with the sensation of being fucked, but even though Paine moved slowly, even slower than she had with Rikku at the start, the friction combined with the _stretching_ made it more intense than usual, made it sparkle in her entire body.

Rikku's fingers didn't help. Actually no, they did _help_ , but a little too much. Not the one on her belly, that one was _nice_ , but the one below, on her mound, rubbing above her clit. Not in _direct_ contact, but close enough to make her flesh shift around it.

"Rikku," she whimpered. Rikku gave her a sunny smile, without letting up.

"What?"

"Let me taste." She grabbed Rikku's ass and slid her hand in underneath her, stroking her dripping snatch, smearing the mingled juices on her skin. Rikku yelped, hands jerking back. It was exactly what Yuna had been hoping for.

"Come here," she urged, sticking her tongue out.

If Rikku caught on, she clearly didn't think it was important enough to turn down the offer. Grinning, she swung her leg over Yuna's head and sank low, facing towards Paine. Yuna grabbed her hips and pulled her into position, until she could flick her tongue against the girl's cum-coated lips. Rikku whimpered and squirmed, but with some of the pressure taken off her own clit, Yuna had enough control to keep her still, hands tight on her hips.

She still had to make an effort. Just the bumps of Paine's body against her own were shooting fireworks in her head, and the friction and stretchy-warm sensation of that cock inside her only enhanced them. Each thrust ended in a little burst of pleasure, the outward stroke felt like falling, flickering sparkles dancing and fading. She imagined blue and green, like her eyes...

Rikku made a noise of complaint and she realized she had been slacking off. Tightening her legs around Paine to encourage her further, she raised her head and caught Rikku's clit between her lips.

It was small, slick, and obviously sensitive after the treatment Paine had been giving her. Yuna felt it _twitch_ between her lips, just from the first gentle touch, Rikku jerking her hips back.

But Yuna was ready for it and followed, hollowing her cheeks and sucking on the little fleshy bud. Rikku shook, and all she had to do now was hold on. Her body was already rocking where it lay, rocking from Paine's movements inside her. Even if she didn't do a thing, her lips would still move against Rikku.

And Rikku herself was not sitting still either. She was trembling, her thighs twitching at Yuna's sides, whimpering softly. Much too occupied to pay any attention to Yuna's clit.

She had to smile. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ what Rikku had done. It was just - She just wanted to feel this by itself, feel the _length_ of Paine's cock as it pushed into parts of her that had never been touched before. The _girth_ of it, stretching her like nothing she had ever felt.

Paine moved, somewhere out of sight above her, and Rikku gave a yelp. A kissing noise followed. She must be sucking on Rikku's breasts, Yuna thought, a little jealous until she felt Paine's hands on her own chest, deftly flicking and squeezing her nipples, squeezing and jiggling the soft mounds. She would have returned the favour if she had been able, but she needed to keep her hands where they were, so Rikku didn't squirm out of her grasp.

She almost did anyway, once she hit her peak, treating Yuna to a faceful of girlcum which she eagerly lapped up as much as she could. It became impossible to keep her lips on that clit, but she continued to teasing Rikku's pussy until the blonde was spent, and collapsed towards Paine in front of her.

Paine chuckled and pushed her down on the mattress, on her side, where she could still watch as she tried to recover.

Then, she looked down at Yuna and leaned in to kiss her, licking Rikku's squirt off her face.

"Clever," she said, clearly realizing exactly why Yuna had done what she had done. Yuna giggled nervously, wondering if Paine would do something to make her regret it - but she just kept going, sliding the length of her cock almost entirely out before pushing back inside again, stretching Yuna's cunt to capacity.

She looked down, able to see her quivering belly once more. The inside of her head felt fuzzy just from looking at it.

"Faster?" she breathed, looking up at Paine again. And Paine grinned.

"I was planning on it," she said, and thrust in hard and deep. Yuna's eyes went wide, body arching up until she was supported by her legs around Paine's hips and the back of her shoulders before relaxing and falling back onto the mattress. She felt her muscles _strain_ to stop that shaft as it plunged deep within. Whimpering, she pressed both hands to her stomach, pressing down as if to grip the cock inside her, slow its merciless pounding. It did little but to make her clamp down even tighter around it.

It was still not _fast_ , not the way Paine had pounded Rikku earlier, but it was a significant increase from how it had started. Yuna's vision flickered with white, her body trembling with the pleasure spreading out from deep inside her belly. Moaning softly, she allowed her eyes to close and let it course through her, the fireworks in her head coming quicker, more frequent. Her breasts bounced as her body rocked, soft and sensitive, and Paine wasted no time getting her hands on them, teasing and tweaking her nipples, grinding her cock hard into Yuna's depths, her lower belly against Yuna's clit.

The grinding made even more intense by the stretching inside, Yuna found herself unable to resist, even if she had wanted to. Moans rising in pitch, she rocked and rippled under Paine, mind blank and colours flashing before her eyes, curling her toes and balling her hands into fists, cunt sucking on Paine as if she wanted to suck her even deeper inside.

Paine continued to grind and lowered her head to nibble one nipple while her fingers pinched and rolled the other, urging her on.

Finally Yuna lay spent, panting, and Paine stopped as well, still buried deep inside her. She heard a familiar giggle to her side, and then Rikku was leaning over her, kissing her fiercely, and Yuna returned it as well as she could. She draped one arm around Rikku's shoulders and reached for Paine with the other, holding on to her hip.

Rikku pulled away grinning. "That was nice, wasn't it?" she asked. She sounded so eager, Yuna thought, almost as if _she_ had been the one with the dick, anxious to know if she had done well. But she just nodded and smiled, looking at both her companions.

"Really nice."

Paine and Rikku exchanged looks and nodded.

"One more?" Rikku said.

"One more," Paine agreed, and grabbed Yuna by the hips. "Want to try riding? Yuna?"

Yuna nodded before she could give it any real thought. That did sound fun.

Paine tightened her grip and rolled them over. Yuna shrieked, but Paine had it all under control. Yuna found herself lying on top of her, and Rikku helped her sit up. It was a bit hard, feeling Paine inside her every step of the way, but Yuna was stubborn. It took some work, but finally she was upright, sitting impaled on Paine's hard shaft, swaying a little. Rikku giggled and swung a leg over Paine as well, coming to kneel over her face, facing Yuna, much the same way she had straddled Yuna earlier.

"It's up to you," she said, and gave Yuna a little shove, making her rock back and gasp at the sensation of her clit against Paine's body and the cock stirring inside her. "Go on. You can ride her as hard as you like."

"Mm," Paine grunted, and grabbed hold of Rikku's hips, pulling her down into cunnilingus range. Rikku's eyes widened dramatically, her jaw dropping as she gasped at the first touch against her pussy.

Yuna held out her hands and Rikku took them, arms shaking a little, and laced their fingers together.

Then she began to rock, slowly grinding on Paine's cock. Still raw and sensitive from her first orgasm, but suddenly feeling in desperate need of more. Watching Rikku squirm in front of her didn't hurt, either. She had always found the blonde adorable, and watching her flushed and sweating, chewing her lip and whimpering blissfully as Paine worked her over... that was hot. Really hot.

It didn't take long to adjust to the position, and Yuna's hips rocked faster and faster, rolling back and forth as she slid her clit over slick skin and clenched her cunt around the wrist-thick pole spreading her. Rikku's hands tightened on her own, and she squeezed back. Both of them moaned, backs arching, heads tilting back as they rode Paine's cock and tongue.

Paine, meanwhile, was biting her tongue even as she licked Rikku's clit, trying not to come before Yuna did and finding it exceptionally difficult, especially with Rikku's clit twitching against her tongue. Yuna was tight, just as tight as Rikku, and her hot, wet inner walls hugged Paine's cock desperately, rippling and clenching. It was a good thing she was getting wetter by the moment, or the friction would have done Paine in long ago - but now she was nearing her limit. She sucked harder on Rikku's clit and let go of her hip with one hand, raising it to squeeze Yuna's breasts, pinching her nipples just the way she liked it, just a little rough. She was rewarded with another moan and Yuna's cunt tightening even further around her. Groaning, she rocked her hips against that tightness, wanting to push even deeper inside it, but there were limits to how far she could get, even as big as she was.

Finally, it became too much to take. Lips slipping off Rikku's clit with a smack, she let out a moan of her own, hands tightening on Rikku's hip and Yuna's tit as she shuddered and came, once more shooing far more than seemed possible into the tight hole squeezing her cock.

Yuna gasped as she felt the first jet of hot spunk inside her, forceful enough that she could _feel_ the cum painting her inner walls. Paine's cock throbbed, seeming to grow even thicker inside her and the grip on her breast grew firmer, Paine's fingers _pinching_ her nipple. Blue and green fireworks burst in her head once more, but she wasn't _quite_ there yet, just needed a _little_ more... And all the while Paine kept spurting inside her, making her feel more and more _full_ as the cum filled every part of her that wasn't already taken up by that wonderful cock.

Rikku whimpered, hips rocking as she tried to grind against Paine's mouth and chin, finding them a poor substitute for her tongue. She had been so close! But now it all fizzled in her head. Yuna, though - sweet, pretty Yuna looked so gorgeous like this, lost in her pleasure as she rode Paine's cock... She looked down at Yuna's stomach and whimpered at the sight of it swelling with each pulse of cum inside it, remembering how hard she had come when it happened to her.

"Yunie," she whispered. "Your - your tummy..."

Yuna looked down, her eyes growing wide. It was the same - the same thing happening to her that had happened to Rikku. It had looked so hot, and it felt even _better_. Her belly swelled, she could feel her insides _stretch_ around the cock and cum filling her. So good! And _that_ was everything she needed. Moaning and shaking, she rested her head on Rikku's shoulder as she continued to buck and rock, eyes fixed on the swell in her stomach, the physical evidence of Paine's orgasm.

Rikku remained still, fingers still laced with Yuna's, holding her hands tightly as her friends writhed and moaned in orgasmic bliss. They were both wonderful and she loved watching them, but she also knew she was going to lord this over them once they were done, make them get _her_ off in an equally spectacular fashion.

Finally, they both fell silent and slumped tiredly. Rikku pulled Yuna off Paine's softening cock and pushed her over on her back, getting on her belly between Yuna's thighs and licking her until she succumbed to another orgasm, hands fisting in Rikku's hair, stomach slowly shrinking as the cum Paine deposited inside her trickled out and across Rikku's mouth and chin, letting her taste both women at once.

Then she sat back and waited for them to recover. Paine was the first, rolling over and pulling Yuna close, holding her until she opened her eyes again, blinking and grinning.

"That was fun, right?" Rikku asked, grinning back. "Not dangerous at all." Yuna nodded.

"I'm glad you... persuaded me."

Rikku was glad, too. But now was the perfect time to fish for sympathy, so she bit back her smile and pouted a little instead. "But you two are so mean. I was just going to come!" She spread her legs and rubbed a finger back and forth over her dripping slit, shivering. She was so wet. She still had butterflies in her stomach, the beginning tingles of a massive orgasm that never... came. "Come on, don't leave me like this!"

Paine chuckled and rose from the mattress. Not heading towards Rikku, but her own discarded clothes. She dug around and picked something up, turning to face her companions with a smirk.

"How about _this_?" she asked, holding up the _other_ sphere they had found, identical to the first.

Rikku and Yuna looked at each other, and as one they grinned and nodded. There was still plenty of fun to be had.


	3. Summoner Sandwich

"How about this?" Paine asked, holding up the _other_ sphere they had found, identical to the first.

Rikku and Yuna looked at each other, and as one they grinned and nodded. There was still plenty of fun to be had.

Both of them reached out for the sphere; then they exchanged another look, and Yuna nodded, letting her hand fall.

"To make it up to you," she said, and rubbed her hand over Rikku's chest instead, squeezing her breasts lightly.

"Really?" Rikku chirped, smiling. "Really, really?" But her smile faded a little as she thought about it. "But, Yunie... You know..."

"It's okay," Yuna said, smiling back. "I'm not _that_ virginal."

Squealing, Rikku hugged her around the neck before pulling away and lunging for the sphere Paine was still holding out.

"You're gonna love it, Yunie," she promised as she rolled the sphere between her thighs, pressing it in between her swollen lips and up against the entrance to her cunt. "It feels so _full_."

Yuna purred softly and crawled over to her, putting her hand on the sphere and rolling it against Rikku's slick flesh.

"Let me."

Rikku nodded and lay back, legs spread, allowing Yuna free reign.

"I don't think it's going to fit like this," she said, pushing harder on the sphere and felt Rikku's flesh strain against it. "I'll use my fingers first, okay?"

Rikku nodded. "Y, yeah..."

One finger slipped inside her. Yuna's fingers were slender, but to Rikku's mind it felt as thick as Paine's cock, as turned on as she was. Her pussy sucked greedily at the single digit, and her toes curled as she felt a second finger enter alongside it. Yuna turned her hand back and forth, and Rikku moaned, twitching around the fingers, almost coming already.

Yuna pulled out and added a third finger, slowly sinking all three back inside. Rikku chewed her lower lip, hips jerking against the intruders, trying to sink her deeper on them, but Yuna parried her movements easily enough. Behind her, Rikku could see Paine watching them, one hand wrapped around her cock, which was slowly hardening again as she stroked it.

Yuna began to force a fourth finger inside her. It was small, smaller than any of the first three, but Rikku had stretched plenty already and was _feeling_ the strain now, her body struggling to keep up.

But she could take it. She could take anything Yuna could throw at her. And so she moaned and shook as Yuna slipped into her to the third knuckle, all four fingers disappearing up her snug cunt.

The moan became a shriek as Yuna bent and licked her clit, teasing with the tip of her tongue before closing her lips around it and starting to suck, fingers turning back and forth, and Rikku's eyes rolled back as the orgasm she had been denied before finally caught up with her, rolling through her body like a wave and making her clench hard around Yuna's fingers, clit throbbing under her lips. She could hear the sound of her squirt spattering on Yuna's skin, feel the droplets scatter on her trembling thighs, and her hands flew down to fist in Yuna's hair, keeping her right where Rikku needed her.

Yuna kept licking and suckling until Rikku's hands slackened and fell off her head, then a little more for good measure before she pulled back and started sliding her fingers out.

She moved quickly, pushing the sphere up against Rikku's spread cunt right as the last joint of her fingers slipped out, pushing it hard into that clenching hole. This time Rikku yielded to it, and the sphere sank into her pink flesh, her lips tightening after it until it lay hidden inside her body.

Yuna bent down again, opening her mouth around Rikku's clit...

...which quickly began to grow as the sphere came to a rest inside her, magically reshaping her body for another purpose.

Yuna made a startled noise as Rikku's new cock pushed against the back of her mouth and beyond, gagged when it entered her throat and pulled back, coughing wetly, but remained undeterred, quickly setting her lips back on the tip and sucking it into her mouth, taking just the head this time, lips tugging at the crown every time she pulled back.

Rikku moaned and lifted her hands again, but Yuna evaded her, lips popping off her cock with a smack.

"You're going to have to get real wet for me, Rikku. Should I... hmm. You look a little unsteady. How about I ride you first?"

"Yunie," Rikku whimpered, hands still reaching out for her. Yuna giggled.

"Sounds like a yes."

She took Rikku's hands and pinned them over her head before crawling on top, letting Rikku's shaft tease her clit and slit. She ground on it for a bit, and Rikku whimpered, hips jerking up against her, making the friction fast and hot.

Finally, with Rikku's shaft glistening with precum and Yuna's own fluids, she slid up far enough to let the tip push in between her flushed lips and then sank down again, impaling herself on Rikku's new toy.

Both of them moaned loudly as Yuna sat across Rikku's hips, cock fully buried inside her. Her grip on Rikku's wrist weakened, and Rikku shook it off and brought her hands down to Yuna's hips to rock her back and forth.

Yuna pressed both hands to her stomach, feeling it swell over Rikku's cock just as it had done over Paine's. And soon... Soon, she would get even more than this. How would that feel, how would that _look_? She could scarcely wait.

Eyes squeezed shut, Rikku made every effort to rock Yuna back and forth on her cock and get the friction she needed. She was sensitive and still yearning from before, and the tight, wet heat of Yuna's cunt was quickly becoming unbearable.

With a moan, Rikku slammed Yuna down on top of her and came after barely two minutes of fucking, flooding Yuna's womb with thick spunk. She knew how it felt to squirt already, so it was familiar in some way, but still different compared to what she was used to, and the sensation of Yuna's cunt squeezing and sucking at her as Yuna joined her in orgasm, was even better than having her clit sucked. Mind blank, she continued to grind her cock into Yuna and Yuna's clit against her body, making them both writhe and tremble, lost in their pleasure.

Finally Rikku was spent and her grip loosened, and Yuna sighed and collapsed on top of her, allowing Rikku to feel her friend's belly, rounded with cock and cum, press against her and remind her of how much she had put inside her.

Trembling, Yuna nuzzled her neck and squeezed her inner muscles around Rikku's cock, milking the last few drop of cum from her shaft before raising her head and giving Rikku a kiss on the mouth. She pulled herself off Rikku's cock and allowed a thick trickle of cum to pour out of her, covering Rikku's shaft and hips and a good part of her lower belly.

"Th... There," she said, looking down at the mess they had made. "That's... That should be wet enough." She swung her leg over Rikku's, kneeling by her side, and Rikku sat up, hands smearing her cum around, slathering even more on her dripping cock.

"So, um... now, Yunie?"

Yuna nodded. "Give it to me." Then she turned to Paine, who was standing a little to the side, stroking her once more hard cock as she watched. "And you."

Paine shook her head. "You got her wet, all right, but we're pretty big and you are not used to it. Let me get some more slick."

She didn't wait for Yuna's approval before heading back to the piles of clothes and poking through them until she came up with a sparkling little bottle which she brought back to the mattress. Yuna peered at it.

"That's an X-potion."

"So it won't hurt," Paine said.

Yuna couldn't argue with her logic.

"Oh, okay."

"Rikku." Paine threw the bottle over to her, and Rikku caught it smoothly. "Take care of it."

"Uh huh," Rikku agreed, and uncorked the bottle. She poured some in her hand and swished it about. It wasn't _that_ slick, but the main purpose, as Paine had said, was to replace any pain Yuna might feel with a healing tingle.

"You two get in position," she said, making a shooing motion at Yuna. "Once you're on top of her, I can get started."

Yuna nodded. Paine was already moving, laying down on her back, and Yuna followed, straddling her hips, pressing her wet, aching cunt against Paine's thick shaft. She trembled at the sensation; she was sensitive already from taking Rikku, and from everything before that, and now it was only going to get more intense.

Slowly, she reached under her and raised her hips until she could place Paine's tip at her entrance, then sank down, just as slowly.

They both groaned as Yuna's wet heat enveloped Paine's thick girth. Yuna rocked a little, making sure she could take it, and sank all the way down, until her clit was pressing into Paine's body over her cock. Then, she turned to look at Rikku, and nodded.

She was a little nervous. It wasn't as if she had _never_ had anything in there, but certainly nothing as big as what Rikku was currently sporting. Still, the sensation of being filled by Paine's cock, the hot and tingly feeling of her body stretching around it, was impossible to ignore - and she wanted more of that. She wanted it a lot.

Smiling, Rikku got into position behind her, and soon there was a lukewarm wetness dripping on her skin. It was followed by a slender finger spreading it around, slowly rubbing circles around her anus, and despite herself Yuna felt that hole tighten at the sensation.

"Relax," Rikku cooed from behind. "It's gonna feel good, Yunie."

"M-hm," Yuna affirmed, but despite the lovely filling sensation in her belly from Paine's cock, she couldn't quite manage it.

Rikku giggled. "Don't worry. I'll take _good_ care of you."

Slowly she began to work a lubed finger into Yuna's back door, twisting and turning it, wiggling it inside. She pressed down and giggled as she felt something hard under her touch.

"I can feel Paine inside you, Yunie. She's so big."

"Y-yeah," Yuna said, arching her back out for Rikku's fingers. "You too."

Rikku shivered. Yuna would feel for herself just how big she was. How big they were _together_.

She couldn't take her eyes off what she was doing. Yuna had the nicest ass in Spira, no doubt about it. Round and bouncy, yet firm. She put her other hand on one of those luscious buttocks and squeezed, enjoying the way it filled her palm and yielded just enough as she groped it.

Yuna took a second finger with a whimper, biting her lower lip. Paine rocked her cock slowly inside her, letting the friction distract her, and Yuna collapsed on top of her, burying her head between Paine's breasts.

Groping and kneading, Rikku forced a third finger inside Yuna's perfect posterior, rubbing them against Paine's cock through the membrane separating them. She'd feel that with her cock next.

"Do it!" Yuna gasped. "Rikku. Your cock. I want your cock."

Rikku licked her lips. She was rock hard.

She pulled her fingers out, leaving the tips inside as she aimed her cock, and pulled out fully only to push in with her cock instead.

It was incredibly tight, and Yuna whimpered despite the potion coating her, curling her back and clamping down on both cocks. But Rikku's fingers had stretched her enough that she was unable to resist, and Yuna's asshole slowly spread to accommodate Rikku's girth. The room echoed with moans from all three women as Yuna finally took Rikku's cockhead inside her body and tightened around both it and Paine's shaft as she writhed between them in orgasmic bliss, pushed over the edge by the _almost_ painful stretching in both ass and cunt.

Rikku stopped where she was, slowly moving her cock just a hair in and out of Yuna's clenching ass while she waited for Yuna to recover. Once she lay whimpering on Paine's shoulder, Rikku reached down and pulled her up, lifting Yuna until her back lay against Rikku's front, sitting straight up over Paine's cock.

"Don't miss this, Yunie. I'm gonna put it all inside you."

Rikku took Yuna's right hand and pressed it to her stomach, over the faint but noticeable bump of Paine's cock.

"That's just one," she continued. "Now it's my turn."

Yuna trembled, hand on her firm, usually flat belly. Seeing it forced out by her friends' cocks hit her like a lightning bolt to the clit. She couldn't explain it, she just knew seeing them do incredible, impossible things to her body felt as good as the sensation of those cocks inside her. And now there would be more.

Rikku pushed, arms around Yuna's shoulders to keep them both steady. Yuna's ass was tight around her cock, so she couldn't go very fast even if she had wanted to, and she did not - she wanted Yuna to appreciate every little bit of her cock, give her time to see what it was doing to her.

Pressing against Paine's cock in Yuna's cunt, Rikku's shaft forced it further up, pressing it harder against Yuna's front. And under Yuna's hand, the bulge in her belly grew visibly.

Paine's cock, hard and throbbing, shifted inside of her as Rikku's rubbed against it, massaging the insides of Yuna's holes. Yuna bit her lower lip, eyes rolling, and pressed both hands to her stomach now, squeezing down on it hard enough that Paine could feel the pressure on her cock. She hadn't thought Yuna could get any tighter, but there it was, squeezing her cock like a vice, pressing it against Rikku's length deeper within. She moaned unsteadily and was joined by Rikku, who felt the tightening as well, and Paine's hard shaft being forced against her own.

"Yunie!" she gasped, but Yuna was coming, shaking and clenching around the intruding cocks, whimpering and rolling her eyes and didn't hear her. Rikku bit her lower lip hard, forcing her hips to remain still. She needed Yuna aware and awake to see when she buried it fully inside her. It was going to set her off again, Rikku could just feel it. It felt wonderful already, with just the first half of her cock being massaged by Yuna's spasming insides, but the whole thing would be _amazing_. She would come so hard, right up the greatest ass on Spira... and she had to bite harder to hold back from filling it up prematurely. Yuna's asshole was even tighter than her cunt, especially with Paine in there already. But she had to hold out! She was sure it was Yuna's first time doing this, and Rikku wanted her to be able to feel and remember every part of it.

It took a long time for Yuna to settle down. She leaned on Paine's shoulders and panted, sweat dripping from her body and her eyes glazed and unfocused.

"Wake up," Paine demanded, and pinched Yuna's nipples. She must have been unusually rough, because it was enough to jolt Yuna back to her senses, making her jump and gasp before sitting up again, still unsteady.

"Ooh," she whimpered, hands back on her belly again.

"More?" Paine asked, sounding a little strained. Yuna nodded, first slowly and then more enthusiastically.

"All. All of you. All of..." She arched her back out, pushing her glorious ass out into Rikku's hands.

Rikku needed no more encouragement. She took hold of Yuna's hips and began to push again, intent on hilting her cock this time. Yuna's delicious tightness slowly enveloped her shaft and she couldn't tell if it was just her moaning or if Yuna was doing it too, feeling her belly stretch under her hands.

"Fuck," Paine groaned. Yuna was _tight_ around her cock, but even more arousing was the sight of her reactions. Seeing her cock tenting Yuna's stomach didn't do much for Paine, at least not the way it did for Yuna, but her _expression_ , now _that_ was hot. Wide-eyed and disbelieving, lips wet and trembling in arousal, a flush covering her cheeks and ears and even her chest. The feeling of her cunt growing slicker and tighter, the sound of her panting and mewling - _that_ turned Paine on, enough that she almost came from the sensation of Rikku rubbing against her through Yuna's clenching cunt.

Finally Rikku managed to slip the full length of her cock inside without any premature ejaculations. Yuna slumped back against Rikku's chest, head falling on her shoulder, a dazed expression on her face. Rikku couldn't resist kissing her as she ground her hips against Yuna's buttocks, shifting her length inside. Then she pulled out just about an inch or so, held her position for a moment, and thrust in _hard_ , hips smacking and jiggling Yuna's ass, making her breasts bounce.

Yuna lost it. Thoroughly impaled on her best friends' fat cocks, the Lady High Summoner writhed and shrieked in orgasmic bliss, her mind blank, her sleek body tightly hugging the magical shafts spearing it.

Pushed over the edge by Yuna's orgasmic contractions and blissed-out expression, Paine quickly joined her, her knuckles whitening as she gripped Yuna's thighs and rocked her back and forth, impaling her on the two cocks over and over.

Rikku held out a little longer, despite her excitement, and began to move her hips, thrusting into Yuna as she rocked back, then pulling back when Paine pulled Yuna towards her, making sure her hips smacked into Yuna's ass with every thrust.

She could feel it when Paine came, the throbbing of her cock inside and the tightening as she filled Yuna's cunt and womb with spunk, definitely enough of it to be visible from the outside just like last time, or even more so with Rikku's cock in there as well. Rikku moaned as she remembered feeling the same thing, the hot spunk inundating her and swelling her own flat tummy and the memory was all it took to set her off, just as Paine's orgasm was abating.

Yuna continued to writhe and moan, coming over and over as the two cocks inside her filled her with more than she had ever taken before. Taking it in her ass was different, Rikku's cum spurting much deeper up her body than Paine's could, not swelling her belly the way it did in her cunt but making her feel even more full and heavy as it sloshed in her stretched insides with every movement of her body. She clutched at her cumstuffed belly with both hands, feeling the bulging flesh yield under her fingers.

Last time they had pulled out of her once they came. This time both Paine and Rikku remained hard and showed no sign of being done, Rikku pounding Yuna's ass through her orgasm and continuing even after it ended and Paine continuing to rock her back and forth, thrusting her back against Rikku's hips. Yuna gurgled and shook, overwhelmed by the sensations of friction, stretching and weight, feeling as if her body was on fire and shocked with electricity every time one of those cocks hilted inside her. Her head was too full of bliss to form coherent thoughts, but Yuna's body knew well enough what it wanted and gladly rode Paine with all its fading strength, rubbing her clit against Paine's torso and sliding back and forth on the two cocks.

Neither Paine nor Rikku could weather Yuna's ecstasy for long, and they soon joined her again, Paine once more leading by several thrusts, groaning as she felt tingling pressure in her belly and groin, her cock stiffening even further and finally a burst of pleasure as Yuna's orgasms triggered her own, making it flow through her in waves as her cock twitched and spurted, once more visibly swelling Yuna's belly with its load, and Yuna clutched at herself as she felt the hot jets hit the back of her cunt.

Just like the first time, Rikku peaked just as Paine was beginning to settle down again, moaning in Yuna's ear, holding her around the chest with both hands squeezing her breasts as she continued to pound her ass, the repeated impacts turning Yuna's buttocks pink. The cum bubbled even higher up Yuna's ass this time, and now there was enough that it _did_ add to the bulge in her belly, both higher and wider than before as her swelling gut pushing up against her stuffed cunt and womb. Yuna drooled and panted, tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes rolling back. Her shaking hands remained on her stomach, squeezing and stroking her sensitive skin. If she had been able to think, she would have been amazed at how full she was, but all she knew was that she was being fucked into orgasm after orgasm by those twitching cocks, until she could form neither word nor thought.

But even then none of them had had enough, and Paine and Rikku continued to bounce Yuna between them and Yuna continued to fuck them, grinding her clit against Paine as she rocked forwards, then impaling herself on both cocks as she thrust back. She was no longer moaning or making any noises other than panting and the occasional grunt or gurgle when Rikku pounded her flushed ass. Her eyes had rolled so far back that only her irises were visible under her eyelids and she couldn't see or hear anything over the lightning and thunder going off in her head as she rode Paine and Rikku's cocks into orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm.

Even after coming twice inside her, both of them remained rock hard and continued to pump Yuna's abused holes. None of them was making much noise save panting and the wet slapping of Yuna's ass against Rikku's hips was the loudest thing in the room.

Hands full of Yuna's tits, hips ramming against her ass with every thrust, Rikku was just moments before Paine as she came for the third time, shuddering in silence, mind almost as overloaded with pleasure as Yuna's. Paine was the only one who made a sound as she joined them, groaning softly as she, too, poured her third load into Yuna's twitching, trembling body.

It was all Yuna could take, and before either Rikku or Paine could finish, her arms went limp and she fell on top of Paine, finally worn out and unconscious. Rikku was too weak to maintain her grip and slumped where she sat as her latest orgasm faded and her cock finally began to soften.

Paine also felt her cock soften as Yuna's weight settled on top of her, but they both remained inside, plugging Yuna's holes and preventing most of their spunk from leaking out of her, although there was enough that not even her tightness could keep some from escaping, especially as she fell on her bloated belly, pressing it against Paine's body and forcing a gush of spunk out over Paine and Rikku's thighs.

For several minutes, the only sources of sound and movement in the room were the three exhausted women panting as they tried catch their breath again as sweat and cum dripped from their glistening skin.


	4. Ravishing Rikku

For several minutes, the only sources of sound and movement in the room were the three exhausted women panting, trying to catch their breath again as mingled fluids dripped from their glistening skin.

Rikku was the first to stir, groaning as she rose on her knees, her now fully flaccid cock slipping out of Yuna's ass, which quickly tightened up again, allowing only a thin trickle of cum to leak out.

She groaned louder as she staggered to her feet and headed for her clothes, wobbling all the way. She stooped and pulled out a bottle before staggering back to the cum-soaked mattress. There she popped the cork and upended the bottle, and the glowing liquid inside turned into a fine mist upon contact with the air, bathing all three of them in a bright, rejuvenating glow. The soreness and fatigue faded in moments, and Paine raised her head, squinting at the bottle.

"Did you seriously just blow a megalixir as a pick-me-up?"

Rikku tossed the bottle back onto her clothes and straightened up. "Don't be a hoarder. Plenty of sphere hunters have died because they didn't use their consumables when they should have, you know. Like..." She raised her hands, covering her mouth with her fingers, eyes wide in mock-terror. "Oh no! I came out of that battle with only one arm attached! Maybe I should use my magical all-curing potion! But what if I _really_ need it when I face my arch-nemesis? I better save it." She dropped her hands to her hips. "And then you get eaten by a flan," she finished.

Paine shook her head. "By arch-nemesis, do you mean common sense?"

"Hey," Rikku huffed. "We have, like, LeBlanc and stuff... hmm." She sniggered. Paine groaned.

"Rikku, _no._ "

"Why not? If there's _anyone_ who needs loosening up... Bet ya ten gil I can make her squeal."

"No sucker bets. Shrill noises would be a normal reaction to seeing you naked." Paine began to ease Yuna off her, trying to be gentle. Yuna made a soft noise, but did not budge, or even open her eyes. "Besides," she continued, "she's straight."

"Not gay unless vags are touching."

Paine looked up. "I'm going to hurt you."

"Promise?" Rikku asked, rubbing her chin with one finger and making big, innocent eyes.

Paine groaned. She may only be a year older than Rikku, but she was already starting to feel too old for this shit. Rikku had turned making people feel too old for this shit into an art form.

"How's Yunie?"

"Think she fell asleep," Paine said, finally getting Yuna to roll off her and over on her back.

Yuna was either sleeping or making a good imitation thereof. She was smiling faintly and was breathing slowly, soft breasts and rounded stomach rising and falling. A trickle of Paine's spunk slowly trickled from her flushed, wet pussy, soaking into the already ruined mattress.

"I thought that was only supposed to happen to guys," Rikku said. "Guess we really wore her out, huh?"

"Hmm." Paine rolled over on her side, her body still expecting to feel much more sore than it actually did. She ran her fingertips down Yuna's cheek, and Yuna murmured something and turned her head against the touch. Rikku giggled.

"You big softie." She hummed. "Guess I can't blame you though. She _is_ pretty cute like that."

She sank down on Yuna's other side and bent low, rubbing her cheek against Yuna's still visibly bulging stomach, kissing and licking some of the spunk from her skin.

"She almost looks preggers," she said with another giggle. "Think it's yours or mine?"

"Twins," Paine said. The instructions, for those who had not been too busy blushing to read them, had actually made note that the cum was sterile and that the magical dongs could neither transmit diseases nor impregnate anyone, but perhaps Rikku had been too busy falling on her face to notice.

Rikku sat up, hands pressed together. "Ooh, that would be adorable!"

"It would be _terrifying_."

Rikku looked ponderous. "Hmm. A little, maybe. You think she's gonna wake up soon?"

"Just prod her," Paine sighed.

"I wanna _squeeze_ this out of her. Think it's gonna make her come? I bet you five hundred gil it does."

"I just told you, no sucker bets."

"Aww."

Paine prodded Yuna's cheek a little harder, rolling her head from side to side. Yuna made a displeased noise.

"Come on, sleepyhead."

She moved her hand down, tickling Yuna's neck and shoulder, then groped a nice, soft breast. When that failed to get Yuna's eyes open, she gave her nipple a sharp pinch.

Yuna gasped, eyes flying open. She made an attempt to sit up, got about halfway, and fell back down on the bed.

"Morning," Rikku said. "Fun?"

"Fun," Yuna said, sounding a little disoriented. "What... I'm still..."

"Still all full," Rikku filled in, and stroked Yuna's stomach with her fingertips. "Like it?"

Yuna nodded slowly, cheeks flushing a bit. "Mm."

"Ready to see what it's like to be on the other side?" Rikku rose on her knees and held up her softened cock, still impressively large.

Yuna nodded again, faster, and her blush grew stronger. Rikku giggled.

"That's what I want to hear."

She let go of her cock and reached under it, wincing as she pushed against the sphere inside her pussy, forcing it out of her. Finally she eased a finger in alongside it and pulled it into her hand, and her penis quickly shrank and melded into her body until all that was left was her clit once more. Grinning, she held up the sphere, dripping and slippery.

"Right, here we go." She rolled it lightly over Yuna's pussy, and Yuna squirmed. "It's gonna trap all this stuff inside you, though. I'm gonna get rid of it first."

Setting the sphere down between Yuna's legs, Rikku put her hands on the brunette's bulging belly and squeezed down. Lightly at first, then harder, and Yuna's head fell back against the mattress as she felt her friends' thick, slippery cum gushing from her cunt and ass.

Finally Yuna's belly was back to its usual flat shape, and Rikku pulled back. Somewhat to her surprise, Yuna hadn't actually orgasmed, so it was a good thing Paine hadn't taken that 'sucker' bet. Still, it might be just as well so she didn't wear her out before she could get a taste of her dick.

The sphere was coated in cum, and slipped into Yuna's pussy easier than it had in Rikku's. Yuna went stiff as it popped inside, and Rikku grinned as Yuna's clit changed shape before her eyes and grew until she had a cock just as big as the ones she had taken earlier.

Yuna looked up, eyes wide as she saw her newest appendage, and Rikku wasted no time wrapping her fingers around it, giving it a slow stroke.

Yuna whimpered and her legs twitched. Rikku continued to pump her hands up and down until she saw a bead of clear pre form on the tip. Stopping her hands, keeping them tight around the root of Yuna's cock, she leaned in and licked the fluid from the tip, then smiled up at Yuna, who looked a little less surprised now and a little more excited, smiling with her cheeks pink.

"Not bad, huh?" Rikku asked, and gave her another lick. Yuna's cock twitched under her tongue. "Not as sensitive as a clit. But nice. Right?"

Yuna nodded, sucking on her lower lip. It was _weird_. But not unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all. The long strokes were a very different kind of stimulation, and this thing reacted differently from her own, familiar body - but the pleasure bubbling in the pit of her stomach and spreading out through her limbs, making her clutch at the mattress with fingers and toes - that was familiar, and welcome.

"Very nice," she said.

"Faster?" Rikku wondered. Yuna smiled and nodded.

"Please."

Rikku started to move her hands again, jacking the shaft hard enough to make her breasts bounce with the movements. More precum dripped from the tip, coating the length of Yuna's cock and making Rikku's fingers slippery as they gripped it.

Now fully recovered from the previous session, both physically and mentally, Yuna was both eager and sensitive - and within a few minutes she cried out, her cock throbbing in Rikku's hands, covering her breasts with warm, slippery fluid. Stray spurts landed on Rikku's neck and even her chin, and the mess dribbled down her body, down her stomach and onto her thighs as she continued to make long, firm strokes, milking Yuna's cock for all it was worth.

When it was over, Yuna collapsed on her back, smiling and panting, eyes closed. Her first orgasm with a penis had been... pleasant. Not especially better or worse, but _different_ , and it was quite thrilling. It did seem to require a _little_ bit of rest between uses, her dick had softened a little and lay heavy on her belly, but she could already feel it stiffening again. The best of both worlds, she mused, and ran her hands over herself, cupping her breasts lazily, thumbs circling her nipples.

As she watched Yuna's bliss, Rikku brushed her fingers over her chest, then licked them clean, humming to herself. Then she looked to the side, grinning at Paine, and held out her hand. "Gimme your sphere. C'mon, hurry!"

Paine looked down at her own cock, now fully flaccid. She wouldn't mind being rid of it, and the sphere - they were both quite big, and mostly in the way now that she wasn't using them. Still, she felt a warning was in order, since apparently she was the only one who had _read_ the stuff on screen during the analysis.

"The instructions said that could be... intense."

"Intense is my middle name," Rikku said with her usual grin, entirely undeterred.

"Your funeral," Paine said with a shrug. She tightened her inner muscles and pushed, forcing the sphere out, caught it as it slipped free and tossed it lightly to Rikku, who fumbled with the slippery crystal before she managed to capture it between both hands. She wasted no time and quickly shoved the slickened orb against Yuna's other hole, wincing at the resistance.

Yuna groaned, whimpered, and finally yelped as the sphere went in, her hole twitching and closing around Rikku's finger.

The effect was immediate, if not as impressive as the initial one. Yuna's cock, already impressive by any standard, swiftly grew yet another step.

When it stopped, it was not twice as thick as Rikku or Paine's cocks had been, nor was it twice as long, but the mass probably _had_ doubled, making it considerably lengthier and girthier than it had been a moment ago.

Rikku giggled, grinning widely as she watched. Yuna winced and tried to rise, feeling a strange weight in the middle of her body. Opening her eyes, she squinted down at herself and -

"Oh... Oh, Ri... Rikku, what did you...?"

"Oh," Rikku laughed, "I just felt sorry for you, having to wait so long to feel it for yourself, so I let you have both. To make it up to you." She grasped Yuna's cock with both hands, stroking it slowly from root to tip, and Yuna's entire body shook.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Twice as big, and probably twice as _sensitive_ , too - and given the way she had to fight back the urge to throw Rikku down and she _hammer_ her with her new member, it was making her more than twice as horny as well. Yuna moaned and groped her breasts, fingering her suddenly achingly sensitive nipples, feeling thick precum ooze from the tip of her cock and coat Rikku's hands, making them feel slick and slippery. Her pussy was dripping wet, too, and she could feel warm fluid trickle down the insides of her thighs.

"But... This won't..." she objected, too light-headed and high on desire to continue. Her hips shook, her fingers tightened on her breasts and her toes curled and tugged at the mattress below. She was so sensitive! Even though she just came a few minutes ago, another orgasm was quickly building.

"Won't fit in me?" Rikku filled in, hands slowing just a little. She was grinning an evil little grin, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Won't be able to get all the way inside my pussy without breaking it?"

Yuna stared at her for a moment, eyes wide. Fuck, what Rikku was saying shouldn't sound so _hot_! But the images it called to mind... Yuna shuddered.

"Uh... uh huh," she finally managed, and finally reached down and pulled her cock out of Rikku's grasp, tilting it up and hugging it protectively to her stomach. Rikku didn't waste time reaching for it again - instead she rose on her knees and leaned in to kiss Yuna, surprisingly gently.

"It's so cute of you to worry. But it's fine. I wanna try it. Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes at the flustered Yuna, her smile turning angelic. To the side, Paine muttered something that sounded like "Manipulative little brat."

Rikku didn't let it get to her. Indeed, she increased her efforts to look adorable and pleading, and she could _feel_ Yuna's determination slip away.

"Look, Yunie," she said, her voice cracking with desire, and that wasn't even an act. She reached behind her and rubbed her fingers between her thighs before raising the hand in front of Yuna, showing her the clear fluid glistening on her skin. "Look at how wet you've made me. Yunie, please."

Still hesitating a little, Yuna opened her mouth and ran her tongue over Rikku's fingers, one at a time, slowly licking them clean.

Rikku smiled. Now for the finishing touch.

"I need you, Yunie. I need you to _wreck_ me with this big cock so I can't even walk."

She reached out for it again and wrapped her fingers under the head, kneading gently, making the trickle of precum coat her fingers.

"Fuck me, Yunie. Let me feel that big, _big_ cock of yours inside me. Please."

Paine sighed and shook her head. But while Yuna might normally have found the bad porn dialogue more amusing than arousing, hearing it filtered through her rapidly growing arousal suddenly didn't seem funny at all. Her head swam with images of her sweet, lovely Rikku getting impaled over and over, her body shaking helplessly as Yuna pounded her and...

"Rikku," she moaned, and pulled the blonde into a tight hug, cock pressing hard against her, and kissed her roughly, sending trails of mingled spit dribbling down their chins and onto their heaving breasts.

Rikku was wide-eyed and trembling when they parted. "Yunie...?"

Yuna licked her lips, savouring the taste of Rikku's mouth, and stood up, leaving her heavy prick pointing straight at Rikku's face. "Suck my cock, Rikku."

Rikku obediently positioned herself on her knees, maintaining eye contact as she opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out... and ran the tip of it slowly up the slit on the end of Yuna's cock.

Ordinarily, Yuna wouldn't have considered it, but her cock was aching for release and she was far too desperate to be her usual rational self. She groaned and fisted a hand in Rikku's hair, and pulled her in harder, shoving her fat prick between those lush, wet lips.

Rikku squealed, and Yuna grunted and grimaced as her cock scraped against Rikku's teeth.

"Open wider!"

"Can't!" Rikku gasped, before Yuna pushed forwards again. "Too big!"

Yuna whimpered in disappointment, but she at least had enough sense not to try and force it when it was causing them both pain. She resorted to rubbing her prick against Rikku's lips and tongue instead, leaving a mess of slick precum on her mouth and chin.

Paine, meanwhile, sighed again, went and rummaged through Rikku's clothes, and walked up to the pair on the mattress with something small and white in her hand. Without pausing, she pushed Yuna's cock aside pressed the item against Rikku's wet, messy lips.

"Say _aah._ "

Rikku hesitated, but Paine slipped the object into her mouth and held it shut, and the thing dissolved on Rikku's tongue, filling her mouth with a tingly warmth. As she swallowed, it spread through her entire body, and Paine took her hand away, leaving her panting.

"Stamina tablet?"

"Should give you a bit of a boost. Now try again."

Yuna didn't need any encouragement, and although Rikku's jaws ached, she did manage to open her mouth enough to get Yuna's cockhead past her teeth this time.

Yuna moaned in relief as the hot wetness enveloped her, but that still left her shaft untouched.

She pushed deeper.

Rikku had been able to take Paine's cock all the way down without too much trouble - she didn't have much of a gag reflex to begin with, and she had always though it was _fun_ to use her mouth, make someone all weak-kneed and wobbly, and she liked the way a cock throbbed and pulsed when it came. Feeling it on her tongue and lips was great. But she had never taken anything like Yuna's cock. Eyes watering, Rikku gagged as the fat head went down her throat. It would have hurt, being stretched like that - it still almost did, but the little magic Paine had fed her was doing its job admirably and her body was adapting, stretching in ways normally impossible.

As tears trickled down her cheeks, Rikku started to suck on the shaft in her mouth - only to have Yuna pull out.

"I, I'm sorry -"

Rikku cut her off by putting her hands on Yuna's hips and pulling her forwards again, eagerly sucking the head of her cock into her mouth again. It was much easier this time, and she turned her head from side to side, running her tongue all over that massive organ, eyes wide open and looking up at Yuna's face.

Yuna winced, chewed her lower lip, hands shaking as she half seemed to want to push Rikku back, half to pull her in harder.

Rikku smiled, although Yuna couldn't see it, and pulled harder, swallowing noisily as she slid the colossal shaft down her gullet again. Her eyes still watered, she still gagged a little, but she didn't yield until her nose was pressed against Yuna's belly and she nuzzled her as she looked up, staring into Yuna's eyes, and winked.

Yuna's eyes were wide, both with surprise and arousal.

Rikku let go of her hips and took hold of Yuna's hands, placing them on her head. She squeezed them, making sure she had a good grip, and let her hands fall, folding her arms behind her back. Then she sat there on her knees, throat full of Yuna's cock, looking up, silently waiting.

It didn't take long for Yuna to start thrusting, using her grip on Rikku's head to plunge in and out of her slurping mouth and constricting throat, making short thrusts, every time bottoming out and pressing her lower belly against Rikku's nose.

Rikku hummed around that shaft and put her hands on her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers. It was still uncomfortable, it was hard to breathe, but seeing Yuna like this, feeling Yuna's cock inside her, was turning her on even more than Paine's cock had. Not that she didn't love Paine a whole lot, she _did_ , but Yuna was so... pure. Pure- _ish_ , anyway. She had such a wholesome image, and now she was here, doing _this_.

Of course a lot of people assumed the three of them were fucking already, but... Rikku doubted any one of them had imagined _this_. Lady Yuna, standing there with a massive cock between her legs, forcing it down a cute little al bhed's throat... How scandalous!

Moaning, Rikku slid her left hand right and started rubbing her clit. It felt a little odd having it back where there had been a cock before, but it was wet and sensitive and her fingers felt oh so good.

Yuna made a noise that seemed half a moan, half a sob and shuddered, hands tightening painfully on Rikku's braids, burying her cock as deep as it could go, flattening Rikku's nose and lips against her body - and began to pull out, slowly easing her shaft out of Rikku's mouth, until it popped free and stood swaying and glistening with precum and slippery spit.

Yuna untangled her hands from Rikku's hair, and both of them drew a few deep breaths. Then Yuna smiled and pushed Rikku down on her back, her intentions clear, and Rikku opened her legs wide, reached down and spread her slick, flushed pussy open with her fingers.

"I'm ready," she purred, and the clear, slippery fluid dripping between her spread lips and trickling down the cleft of her ass left little room for doubt. Yuna nodded and positioned her cock, and -

Rikku's mind went blank, bright light flashing before her eyes as the tip, just the _head_ of Yuna's cock went inside her. Writhing and kicking, she clawed at the mattress, shaking her head, braids whipping back and forth, squealing out her orgasm. Hot droplets spattered on her skin as she squirted across Yuna's stomach, soaking them both.

She probably blacked out for a moment, because the next thing she could feel was her eyelids fluttering as she tried to open her eyes, her chest heaving with unsteady breaths, her body still trembling with the occasional aftershock.

The sensation that had set her off was still there - she still felt so _full_ , so _stretched_ , but Yuna hadn't moved, hadn't gone any deeper. Instead she was looking down at Rikku's cunt stretching around her shaft and chewing her lower lip.

"Are you okay?" she asked in an unsteady voice, looking up at Rikku's face - but she never got a chance to answer. Suddenly there was a loud clap, and Yuna yelped and jammed her hips forwards - impaling Rikku on her massive cock, nearly half of it disappearing inside the blonde.

"Get on with it," Paine said behind her, and gave Yuna's ass another hard smack, jolting her forwards again, and now she was past the halfway mark.

Rikku gurgled, eyes rolling back as her body convulsed in another orgasm, once more coating a good part of Yuna's front side in squirt.

Soaked and breathless, Yuna looked down at Rikku's belly. Paine's cock had been plainly visible inside her, but that had been nothing compared to this. Even with a part of her cock still outside Rikku's pussy, it was making a long, fat bulge in the blonde's trim stomach, already reaching her navel, and Yuna rocked back and forth a little, making the head of her cock push Rikku's bellybutton up and letting it sink again. So full already! And once Yuna came inside her... Just the thought of it was making her light-headed, making her groin tighten as if she was about to come already.

But before she could do that, she was going to make sure to get everything she had inside Rikku's body, to fill her up like she'd never been filled before. It was what Rikku had wanted, after all. Gritting her teeth against the rising pleasure, Yuna pushed, feeling the slick heat of Rikku's cunt enveloping more and more of her shaft, watching the bulge slowly crawl higher up her belly, past her navel and deeper...

Suddenly there was something in front of her cock, a slick warm barrier. Wincing, Yuna pushed against it and felt it stretch a little deeper still - and Rikku made a high-pitched noise, arms and legs twitching, knuckles white as she grasped at the mattress.

Just as suddenly, Yuna felt Paine's hands on her hips, pulling her back, even as she whimpered in frustration.

"Rikku," Paine said, fingers tight on Yuna's hips.

Rikku raised her head slowly, a vacant look in her eyes and a broad grin on her lips. " _Ezimyli_ ," she managed in a whimper. "Don't stop!" Then she let her head fall back on the mattress.

Paine, sighing, let go of Yuna's hips and wrapped one hand around the base of her cock instead.

"This deep," she said, shoving Yuna forwards until her knuckles were pressing against the slick, flushed lips of Rikku's pussy. "No more. Got it?"

Yuna nodded, and began to move again, hips rocking back, then forwards, pushing until she could see the tip of her cock outlined just above Rikku's bellybutton and feel Paine's hand tighten around her shaft. It wasn't the same as feeling her entire cock enveloped by Rikku's body, of course, but Paine's grip was nice and tight and relieved _some_ of the urge to thrust on no matter what. She could still feel her cock meet that barrier occasionally, just lightly, but for the most part Paine's grip kept her from bottoming out in Rikku's pussy.

Rikku, for the most part, didn't know or care about anything Paine was doing. She had Yuna inside her, that deliciously thick cock stretching her unlike anything she'd ever felt, gliding back and forth, the friction between them hot and intense. Incoherent, whimpering and shaking, Rikku's mind was awash with the sensations of rapid-fire orgasms, one barely having time to fade before another thrust from Yuna's cock set her off again. Her breasts were bouncing with the movements of her body and her skin was glistening with sweat and cum. She had never been fucked this deep before, never had someone hit the back of her cunt, but perhaps partly thanks to the magic pill earlier, there was no pain, just a strange pressure in her belly, adding to the sensation of stretching and friction. With every thrust of Yuna's cock, Paine's hand bumped against her clit, and Rikku could only make little high-pitched noises between gasps as fireworks burst in her head, over and over.

Yuna couldn't hold out for long. Just the sensation of her cock being snugly embraced by Rikku's flesh, so tight, so _incredibly_ tight, would have been more than enough. The physical sensation of Rikku's orgasms, even more so. But it was the sight of Rikku's body writhing before her, the sight of her face as she came and came, and of course the sight of her belly growing and shrinking visibly with every thrust that really got her going. Moaning, Yuna leaned over Rikku, hands on her breasts as she continued to fuck her, spurred on by the sights, sounds, and sensations that threatened to overwhelm her mind the same way they already had Rikku's.

She managed to make a few more thrusts before it became too much, and Yuna threw her head back as she joined Rikku in orgasm, her fat cock twitching hard inside the blonde's tight hole, filling her with creamy white spunk. So much did Yuna ejaculate that some of it spurted out around her cock, coating Paine's fingers in slippery cum, but her cock was simply too large, Rikku's pussy just too tight to let more than a fraction of it escape, and unseen by either of the two, the tip of the bulge in Rikku's belly grew thicker and rounder as her body filled with Yuna's seed, far more than either Rikku or Paine had been able to produce on their own.

By the time Yuna's orgasm ended, all the strength seemed to have left her body, and she fell helplessly on top of Rikku, face between her breasts. She was only faintly aware of the bump in Rikku's belly underneath her own, or the fact that it slowly diminished as Yuna's cock softened and her weight forced the spunk out of Rikku.

Paine finally let go and licked her fingers clean of the two girls' mingled cum as she watched them lying there, panting and trembling, clinging feebly to each other, and smiled as she settled down, lazily toying with her nipples as she watched. She couldn't help but feel aroused at the sight, but (unlike Rikku, Paine mused) she knew what patience was. She'd get her turn eventually.

Yuna was the first to stir, groaning as she lifted herself off Rikku, then again as she felt her cock slip out of the blonde, exposing it to cool air.

Rikku opened one eye and grinned.

"Betcha enjoyed that almost as much as I did," she said, and sat up and stretched. Yuna looked down at her semi-hard, but still massive cock and nodded, smiling, and Rikku chuckled.

"Guess I couldn't take all of it after all." She rubbed her chin, looking down at Yuna's crotch. "But," she continued, "I think I might be able to, if you put it in my ass. Wanna give it a go?"

Yuna didn't need to say anything - her quickly hardening cock said all there was to say, and Rikku giggled at the sight. She rolled her shoulders, stretched again, and turned over on her hands and knees, back arching invitingly.

"Gonna need some prep first, though. Hey, Dr. P?" Rikku wiggled her hips, shaking her ass enticingly. "Got any bright ideas?"

"Having her put it in your mouth again seems like a good start," Paine said, the tone of her voice making it clear that it wasn't Yuna's pleasure she was thinking about, but rather Rikku's flapping tongue. Still, she knelt next to Rikku and bent over her raised behind, digging her fingers into the blonde's firm cheeks and spreading them wide before lowering her head and tonguing the tight hole between them. Rikku cooed and moaned as Paine tonguefucked her, rocking back against her tongue, but Paine's grip remained firm and there wasn't much Rikku could do to escape it.

Yuna, sucking on her lower lip, wrapped her hands around her now once more fully erect cock and stroked it slowly as she watched, enjoying the sight of Rikku's squirming and twitching almost as much now as she had when she was the one causing it.

Slowly Rikku's ass loosened under Paine's prodding tongue, and Paine lubricated her fingers by rubbing them against Rikku's dripping snatch before shoving her middle finger inside the girl's back door. Rikku squealed, and Paine added a second finger, thrusting slowly while turning her hand back and forth. Once she felt Rikku relax, she forced a third finger inside her and repeated the process, then a fourth, burying her hand up to the palm in Rikku's tight, twitching hole, coating it with Yuna's spunk and Rikku's own juice.

"Yuna," she said, and Yuna hurried to get in position. Paine slathered more of their mingled cum on Yuna's shaft, aimed it down at the hole she was practically fisting, and pulled her hand out.

Yuna didn't need any prompting to ram her hips forwards and fill it, her cock still straining to fit in Rikku's tight body, noticeably thicker than Paine's four fingers.

Rikku groaned and pushed back, arms shaking. And slowly, her hole stretched to accommodate Yuna's prick.

Even with preparation, it might have been impossible for her without Paine's magic pill. It still hurt, her body taxed to its limits, but the ache only made the pleasure stronger. Rikku bit her lip as she felt the colossal cock invade her nethers, feeling it pushing at her insides and displacing her flesh around it. The pressure on her pussy was incredible, almost as if she was being fucked in both holes at once, but it was not quite as intense as it had been there, and she managed not to orgasm as Yuna impaled her.

Sinking down on her elbows, Rikku looked down between her swaying breasts, and sure enough, the outline of Yuna's cock was plainly visible inside her, just as it had been before. A little smaller, a little less pronounced now that it was deeper within her body - but still amazingly, impossibly _huge_. She reached down with a trembling hand and petted her stomach, feeling the mound twitch under her fingers as Yuna struggled to fit everything she had inside.

This time, she would succeed, and Rikku moaned as she followed the tip of that prick with her fingertips, up to her bellybutton and beyond.

Finally Yuna's hips met Rikku's ass, and she ground herself hard against it, shifting her cock inside the girl, moaning at the sensation. So hot. So _tight_ \- it was almost painful once she sat still, allowing the muscle to dig into her shaft.

There was only one way around it. She was going to have to move.

Rikku had lasted this long. But once Yuna pulled out a hand's breadth and thrust, hips smacking against her ass - that was more than she could take, and she fell on her face as her arms gave out, body shuddering in orgasm, noisily squirting between Yuna's legs, spattering them with heated droplets.

Yuna took hold of Rikku's hips and continued to thrust, impaling Rikku over and over, every time ramming her hips hard against the blonde's buttocks, which slowly began to turn a deeper pink from the repeated impacts.

Paine watched in silence, a finger on her clit, another thrusting in her own ass.

Gasping, Rikku pushed herself up on hands and knees again, meeting Yuna's thrusts with all the strength she had left, and the smack of hips on buttocks grew louder as Yuna continued to pound her, knuckles whitening as she clutched Rikku's hips, using the grip to increase the force of her movements.

Paine slipped a second finger in her ass and jacked her clit with two fingers, pulling the hood back and forth, the sensations hot and raw. It wouldn't take her long to get off.

Panting and sweating, Yuna was also approaching her limit, and the quick, rhythmic impacts grew more unsteady as her thrusts varied in length and speed, her body tingling as she hurtled towards her next orgasm, gritting her teeth as she tried to postpone it just a little longer so she could keep going, keep fucking Rikku until she wore her out entirely, both body and mind.

But between Yuna's will and her body's urge, there was a clear winner and her eyes rolled back as she reached her peak in toe-curling bliss, her twitching cock depositing copious amounts of warm, slippery spunk deep inside Rikku's ass, visibly filling her belly, and this time not even a drop escaped as Rikku's hole clung desperately around her throbbing pole.

The first jet of cum flooding her gut was enough to set Rikku off as well, and she lay face down once more while her body writhed and rocked, her mind blank as Yuna flooded her with spunk and pleasure alike.

Paine lay back on the mattress, three fingers buried in her clenching asshole, fingers a blur on her twitching clit as she joined them.

Panting, her body still twitching with aftershocks, Yuna ground her hips against Rikku's pink cheeks, feeling the slick cum lubricating her shaft as she moved. But she was still hard, and her cock twitched with anticipation as she looked down at Rikku's flushed skin, glistening with sweat, her body heaving as she panted.

"Rikku..." Yuna managed in a cracked voice. "Rikku. Again."

Slowly, Rikku raised herself on hands and knees, then reached back, trying to get a grip on Yuna's hips and pull herself up. Finally Yuna helped her, sliding her hands in underneath Rikku and cupping her rounded stomach, then further up, grasping her around the chest and pulling her up. They kissed over Rikku's shoulder, Yuna groping Rikku's breasts and stroking her belly, Rikku clutching Yuna's hips, keeping herself fully impaled on the brunette's massive cock.

"Again," she agreed after a few more kisses. "I think I can take it."

Yuna kissed her again, and moved her hands down, back on Rikku's hips, and slowly pulled back for another deep thrust. She moved slowly at first, but the cum lubricating Rikku for her had reduced the friction between them, and it didn't take long for her to get back to her previous speed, hips meeting Rikku's buttocks with a smack, jiggling their breasts with every thrust.

Rikku's hands went to her chest, partly to stop the bouncing and partly to pinch and roll her nipples, but she wanted to retain her grip on Yuna's hips as well, so she ended up moving her hands back and forth, trying to find the perfect position. She ended up with one hand on her chest, one reaching back and clutching at Yuna, who needed little encouragement to continue fucking her.

Recovered from her own orgasm, Paine crawled in front of Rikku and sat down, reaching in between her thighs and pushing two fingers into the blonde's slippery cunt, her thumb on Rikku's clit. Moaning, Rikku tightened the grip on her breast, nails scratching at Yuna's hip as she rocked back and forth and fucked herself on Paine's fingers and Yuna's cock, her entire body tingling with pleasure, her belly hot and heavy with spunk, her mind hazy with lust.

Paine smirked and put her other hand on Rikku's stomach, pushing back against Yuna's thrusts. Even with Rikku full of cum, she could still feel the tip or Yuna's prick, going impossibly deep within Rikku's tight, slender body, and while she wasn't as fascinated by it as Yuna seemed to be, she had to admit that it was pretty hot feeling it under her palm.

"You've really filled her up, haven't you?" she said, and Yuna groaned. "I can feel your cock inside her. Gonna make her even bigger than this, right?"

Normally, hearing Paine trying to talk dirty would have been even funnier than hearing it from Rikku - but in Yuna's current state, all she could do was imagine the things Paine was describing, and moan in frustration as she picked up the pace, jolting Rikku's body as she pounded the blonde's firm little ass. She could even feel Paine's fingers in Rikku's cunt against the base of her cock! How was she ever going to hold out long enough to get her fill?

She wasn't, was the simple truth - and only partly because Yuna didn't think she could _ever_ get enough of this, of feeling her cock sink deep in Rikku's body and feeling Rikku writhe on it, feeling her fill up with it.

"Do it!" Rikku gasped. "Do it, Yunie! Fuh - Fill me uh - up!" She was almost as far gone as Yuna, Paine's fingers making fireworks bloom in her head, but she knew it would be better if Yuna came with her.

And Yuna _would_. Rikku would make sure of it.

"Come on, Yunie!" She could barely get a syllable out between each deep, hard thrust in her ass and the words came out clipped and shrill, but she didn't let that stop her. Meeting every thrust, buttocks loudly smacking against Yuna's hips, she continued to plead even as her eyes began to roll back in ecstasy and her holes started to clamp down on the cock and fingers inside them. " _Wosg li_! Fuck me li - like you want to buh - break me! Make my t-tummy even bigger!"

Yuna, head swimming with Rikku's words and her own pleasure, let out a guttural groan and surrendered, and Rikku squealed as she felt the first spurt of Yuna's orgasm deep, deep inside her body, adding to the deliciously hot pressure. Before there could come a second spurt, Rikku joined her and the two of them shook and writhed together, sweaty bodies pressed together, Yuna's hands trembling as they held on to Rikku's hips, Rikku's fingers fumbling on her breasts, tugging and rolling her hard, sensitive nipples.

Paine chuckled and roughly shoved a third finger in Rikku's cunt, curling the digits up towards her visibly growing belly, and increased the pressure of her thumb. Her reward was a high-pitched shriek and a gush of warm girlcum coating her arm and spattering on her chest, stomach and thighs, and Rikku's pussy clamped down on the thrusting fingers as if trying to pull them even deeper within. There was barely a sound from Yuna, even as Paine felt her cock throb against her fingers through the thin wall separating Rikku's two holes, but Rikku howled out her pleasure in loud moans, shrieks and whimpers as Paine and Yuna continued to fuck her and fill her. Her rounded belly was now sticking out further than her breasts, and Paine could no longer feel Yuna's cock under her palm as she squeezed it, and still there was more.

Eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open, tongue dangling limp between her flushed lips, Yuna trembled and shook, clinging to Rikku's hips as her cock throbbed and spurted. Her mind was blank, she couldn't see anything but bright flashing light and barely even heard Rikku's voice, so overwhelmed was she by the sensations coursing through her, culminating in the rock-hard shaft jutting from her crotch, buried deep inside Rikku's hot body.

Finally it became too much to bear, and her hands fell from Rikku's hips, her eyelids fluttered as they closed, and Yuna fell slowly backwards, blacking out from the intensity of the sensations, her cock slipping out of Rikku's stretched ass, twitching weakly, depositing a few thin jets of warm cum, some of it landing on Rikku's cheeks and back, some on Yuna's breasts and stomach as she landed on the mattress. Almost instantly, it began to grow soft, even as Yuna shuddered with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Rikku lasted a little longer, riding Paine's fingers, cum pouring in a thick stream from her stretched, gaping hole. She had taken her hands off her tits and was clinging to Paine instead, now, clawing at her shoulders, but eventually it became too much for her, too. A moan dwindled into a whimper and Rikku collapsed slowly on top of Paine, who slipped her fingers free and caught her, laying her down next to Yuna. Licking her fingers, cleaning Rikku's juice from her hand, she watched the two girls' sweat-glistening and flushed bodies heaving with deep breaths. Rikku's pregnant-looking stomach had already flattened considerably, although her ass was closing up now, and the cum gushing out of her had slowed to a trickle. It was a pity Yuna hadn't been able to see how she looked at her biggest, Paine thought - but she had been far too distracted to appreciate it anyway.

Smiling, Paine lay down between the other two, wrapped her arms around them and closed her eyes as she waited for them to recover.

She had a feeling they might need a while, this time.


	5. Fucking Paine in the Ass

After a while, Rikku blinked and rubbed her eyes, raising her head and looking at her fellow Gullwings, stretched out on the mattress next to her. Paine on her back in the middle, to Rikku's left, with one arm around each of the others. Yuna lay on her side, cheek smushed against Paine's shoulder, smiling faintly. Her left arm lay draped over Paine's body, hand cupping Paine's right breast - whether it was cheeky or accidental, Rikku couldn't tell, though she approved nevertheless.

Still, she wasn't quite satisfied yet. And with the other two seeming unwilling to stir...

Rikku hummed to herself as she extracted herself from Paine's embrace and went to poke through her pouches and bags again until she found another megalixir. 

The other two groaned and stirred as she popped the cork and the shimmering haze enveloped them, driving away any fatigue and soreness.

"Really, Rikku?" Yuna asked, pointedly looking at the empty bottle.

Rikku tossed it on top of the pile of clothes, grinned and shrugged. She wasn't sure why Yuna was so stingy with those things. 

It wasn't the right time or place to argue about it, though. "Well," she said instead, "I was just thinking _someone_ still hasn't been on the receiving side yet! And it's really unfair, don'tcha think?"

Yuna tilted her head to the side. Now that Rikku mentioned it...

She turned and looked at Paine, who shrugged.

"Got me," she said.

"So," Rikku purred, dropping to hands and knees on the mattress and crawling closer, "I think it's about time we showed her a good time. It'd be a _crime_ to leave a pussy this pretty unstuffed..."

She stopped next to Paine, running a finger down her belly and in between her legs, teasing the soft, slick lips there. They were so clearly wet and swollen with desire...! But she had a feeling Paine would be a pain about it.

Paine shrugged again. "Not really my thing. I like fingers and tongues there."

"Only there?" Rikku wondered innocently, walking her fingers further south and teasing the cleft between Paine's buttocks instead. She had been expecting this, and she hadn't given up on her first idea - but it could certainly be postponed.

Paine did not react. "Specifically," she said.

Rikku grinned. "So..."

Her finger pushed a little harder, tip against the small, tight opening there. It was slick already with lubricant that had trickled down from Paine's pussy. All she'd need was a little push...

"What you're saying is..."

"If you're going to fuck me, I'll take it in my ass," Paine filled in, deadpan.

"I think we can handle that. Right, Yunie?"

Yuna, who had been watching the exchange, nodded. "Yes."

"Give Rikku one of the spheres," Paine said, "and let's get started."

Yuna winced as she pushed. She still had one in her pussy, and one in her butt. The first one would be easier to dislodge, so she worked her muscles against it, trying to push it out so she could get a grip on it.

After a few attempts, she got her fingers around the slippery orb and popped it out into the palm of her hand. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her body, and sighed with relief. Her cock, still rather soft after its last sortie, shrank visibly. The spheres probably weren't meant to be used like this, she figured - it felt... _easier_ just having one of them inside her, more natural.

Rikku took the slippery sphere with a grin and gave it a slow, loving lick, purring as she tasted Yuna's pussy.

"Delish," she said, and ran the orb down her body, between her breasts and across her stomach, then rolled it up and down over her clit a couple of times, making sure she was nice and ready.

The orb slipped inside her with a lewd, wet noise, and Rikku shuddered as the tiny length of her clit instantly swelled and transformed, until she had a cock just like Yuna's, thick and heavy...

"Still feels kinda funny," she remarked, grabbing it around the root and spinning the tip in circles.

Yuna nodded. "Uh huh." 

"Show me how funny," Paine demanded, and picked Rikku up with one arm. Rikku giggled and flailed until Paine, with little effort, put her back down, right in the middle of the ruined mattress.

"Wanna ride me, huh?" Rikku asked, still giggly and red-cheeked. "What about Yunie?"

"You'll see," Paine said, and straddled her, pressing Rikku's hardening cock down against her stomach. "First, lube."

Yuna smiled as she went to get another X-potion.

By the time she got back from the pile of clothes, bottle in hand, Rikku's cock was already fully erect, its tip slick and dripping on her belly, Paine's movements causing it to slip from side to side, painting Rikku's pre across her skin.

Yuna couldn't help but bend down and lick a little of that off Rikku, who giggled and squirmed, but she soon remembered her mission and held up the bottle.

Paine slid back, until she was sitting across Rikku's thighs, and Rikku's cock rose and pointed unsteadily at the ceiling.

Yuna opened the bottle and poured, letting the tingling fluid pour across that cock and rubbed it with her other hand, making sure the entire length was coated in a generous layer... and making equally sure that her touch was light and teasing in the process.

Rikku groaned and squirmed, clutching at the mattress. But she endured, and breathed a sigh of relief as Yuna released her glistening, dripping cock.

That done, Yuna brought her hand around and rubbed her fingers across Paine's ass, prodding gently.

"Don't be a pussy," Paine said, and reached back to grab her wrist. "Stiffen those fingers."

Yuna did so, and Paine gave a tug. Yuna's first and middle fingers, lubed and slick, slid deep inside her asshole.

If Paine felt any discomfort at the sudden penetration, she didn't show it. Rather, she grinned hungrily.

"Another," she ordered, releasing Yuna's wrist.

Yuna pulled out a little and pressed her ring finger against the tight opening. 

That, too, slipped in, aided by the potion.

Encouraged, she twisted her hand back and forth, wiggling her fingers as she sought to coat Paine as much as possible in potion and prepare her for something bigger.

"And now," Paine ordered. "Cock."

Without waiting for the others to react, she scooted up, pulling herself off Yuna's fingers and gliding her pussy up over Rikku's cock, tilting it down into Rikku's stomach, then setting it springing back up as she passed it.

"Aim it," she ordered over her shoulder.

Yuna wrapped her slick fingers around Rikku's dick and pointed it squarely at Paine's back door.

Paine pushed back. "Nnn... yeah. Like that. Now hold it steady..."

Yuna did. Paine rocked forwards, then back, hard, impaling herself on Rikku's cock.

Rikku gasped and twitched, legs kicking out.

"Don't think you can relax," Paine said, hips already rocking, grinding her ass over Rikku's shaft. "You still have Yuna to take care of."

"Yunie?" Rikku asked, voice a little high-pitched and unsteady. Paine was squeezing her _hard_ , and her movements seemed expertly chosen to fry Rikku's brain. "Wha, what'cha want me to...?"

Paine just reached out and pulled Yuna in. "Get over here and plug up that big mouth of hers."

The image of Rikku sucking Paine's cock earlier suddenly flashed into Yuna's mind, and the suggestion immediately seemed incredibly appealing.

She crawled up around Rikku and sat down above her, cock casting a shadow across Rikku's face.

Rikku looked up at it, cross-eyed, and licked her lips.

"Lemme taste," she purred, and stuck her tongue out, trying to give Yuna a lick.

Yuna pushed down on her cock, pressing it against that eager tongue, and quickly began to roll her hips, grinding the tip of her cock against the warm, wet texture.

Paine let her carry on for a little bit, but then prodded her in the forehead.

"I said plug it." Then, looking down at Rikku, she added, "Go on, open up."

"Aah!" Rikku swiftly obeyed, tongue still hanging out, wiggling.

Paine grabbed Yuna's cock and aimed it down. "Thrust," she ordered.

Yuna did, sinking her cockhead into Rikku's mouth, and Rikku quickly sealed her lips around the shaft and began to suck and swirl her tongue around.

Yuna moaned, eyelids fluttering. Oh, that tongue! She didn't know if Rikku had practised this, or was just a natural, but the sensation was incredibly erotic, and she was glad she was already on her knees.

"P-Paine..."

Paine grinned toothily. "All right, come here." She leaned in a little closer, and Yuna gratefully wrapped her arms around Paine's neck, leaned her head on her shoulder, and moaned against her neck. 

"So good," she managed.

She felt Paine's arms rise and wrap around her, strong hands stroking her back and her buttocks, kneading and squeezing.

Then, Paine pulled her hands back - and with a loud clap, brought them down hard on Yuna's butt.

Yuna gasped, arched - and instinctively thrust her hips forward, away from the blow.

"Olgm-!"

The half-choked noise as she rammed her cock down Rikku's throat would have made Yuna immediately jump back the way she came, but Paine had a firm grip on her ass and allowed no movement in that direction.

"I - I'm sorry!" Yuna gasped, looking down worriedly.

Rikku's throat looked full, stretched around her shaft. Yuna whimpered. Even here, it still looked hot! But-

She gasped and jumped. Paine had given her another slap on the butt, lighter this time. Yuna looked up.

"Does it feel like she's protesting?" Paine asked.

Yuna blinked and froze.

She had assumed Rikku _must_ object to this treatment.

But she really wasn't protesting.

She was still sucking.

Paine leaned in and bit Yuna's left earlobe. " _Harder_ ," she demanded, breath hot on Yuna's neck and ear.

Yuna looked down.

"Mm, mm!" Rikku groaned around her cock, the noise sending vibrations through Yuna's shaft and making her gasp and squirm. But even the affirmative noise wasn't enough to make her give in.

Paine's hands suddenly slipped off her buttocks, and in their place came another pair, smaller and softer.

Rikku groped and kneaded her buttocks for a few moments, and then let go.

Yuna began to pull out.

Then gasped and thrust her hips forward again as Rikku spanked her with both hands.

Paine grinned at the wide-eyed, flushed Yuna.

"You gonna let her get away with that?"

"Um-!"

"Better punish her quickly, before she makes a habit of it."

"Mm hmm!" Rikku hummed, enthusiastically.

Yuna whimpered.

But she couldn't deny that Rikku seemed to _want_ it.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled back and thrust, all by herself this time.

"Glm-"

Rikku arched and tightened her grip on Yuna's buttocks, making sure that cock bottomed out in her throat.

And Yuna, finally convinced, began to thrust. Not hard, but deep, as they all seemed to want her to, until she felt Rikku's lips sealed around the root of her cock, then back out, until her tip popped out of the blonde's throat into her mouth.

Rikku squirmed and groped at her ass, but allowed her to set the pace, for a while. But when Yuna's careful movements showed no sign of speeding up on their own, Rikku gave her another spank. A hard one, a loud smack, stinging as it landed.

Yuna yelped and jerked her hips, finally impaling Rikku on the full length of her shaft in one swift, merciless motion.

Rikku moaned shakily, shuddering, fingers twitching as they held Yuna's pinkening cheeks.

But it wasn't Rikku who commanded the most of Yuna's attention at that moment, but Paine, who grabbed her hair and turned her face so they could look each other in the eyes.

" _Don't. Stop._ "

Yuna blinked, but Paine's gaze was hot and piercing and her tone brooked no disobedience.

She rocked her hips back and thrust again, sawing her cock halfway out of Rikku's throat and then back in.

Rikku made a whimpering _glg_ sound and bucked her hips, fingers clawing at Yuna's ass and thighs.

She was so tight and slick! Yuna moaned as she repeated the motion, and as Paine released the grip on her hair with a small, satisfied smirk, she looked down again at Rikku's heaving body - and most of all, her throat, undulating as Yuna rammed her cock home again and again.

Only a few thrusts later, Rikku stiffened and shrieked, half-muffled, then most of her body went limp while her hips eagerly thrust up against Paine, increasing the friction between them.

Yuna's toes curled as Rikku's orgasmic moans reverberated through her cock, and would soon have joined her. As her own moans grew in pitch, however, Paine suddenly pushed her back, down on her back - just in time for a fat jet of cum to gush from her cock, which swayed and throbbed, sending little white drops flying through the air, raining down on the three sweating, heaving bodies.

Paine continued to ride Rikku, whose cock had erupted much like Yuna's and continued to spurt and throb, tightly grasped by Paine's clenching asshole. Two fingers on her clit, Paine rocked as hard as she could, lean body rippling as she joined her friends in bliss.

If she made a sound as she came, it was lost in Yuna and Rikku's moans and gasps, and Rikku's coughing and sputtering as she cleared her throat, spitting gooey, sticky cum-mixed drool, fat strands of it glistening across her flushed, messy face.

Finally, Paine sighed and quieted her movements, sitting fully hilted on Rikku's still completely hard cock, which now only twitched a little on occasion.

Paine brushed her hands over her arms, her chest, her stomach - swollen now with Rikku's load, despite the firmness of her abs - and looked down at her hands, covered in glistening jizz. 

Rikku was covered in it as well, scattered drops across her body from Yuna's orgasm, and Paine proceeded to gather up as much of it as she could, then licked her fingers, sampling the fluid.

"Not bad."

She didn't fully clean her hands, but instead held them out, one at a time, to Rikku, who obediently began to lick them clean, sucking on fingers, tongue darting in between them and lapping at the palm and knuckles.

Yuna found herself wrapping a hand around her cock, stroking it slowly as she watched. What a mess they made! What a hot, _beautiful_ mess.

"Yuna."

She jumped, hand flying off her cock. "Yes?"

Paine was looking at her. "You haven't fucked me yet."

"Um, do you... want me to?" Yuna asked.

Paine grinned toothily.

"I'm not letting you out of here until you do. Behind me. Now."

Yuna nodded and scrambled to get into position, straddling Rikku's thighs, her cock brushing up against Paine's back.

Right above where she was impaled on Rikku's shaft. The sight of it stretching Paine's hole so wide made Yuna's stomach tingle.

"Are you going to switch?"

"I told you. I like tongues and fingers there."

Paine reached back, pressing a finger against the place where Rikku's shaft entered her and _pushed_.

To Yuna's astonishment - and Rikku's as well, judging by the gasp and twitch - it slipped inside alongside the thick shaft. Slick cum trickled down around it, and Paine rubbed the next finger through that mess before shoving it inside as well.

"Get the picture?"

"You can't _really_ -" Yuna began.

"Yunie..." Rikku whimpered. 

It was the most ridiculous thing to imagine. But then, Yuna had seen plenty of ridiculous things.

"Do you want more fingers first?"

Paine shook her head.

"Just push. Fast." 

And her fingers slipped free, allowing her asshole to twitch and tighten around Rikku's cock again. But Paine swiftly grabbed Yuna's shaft and angled it where she wanted it, and before Paine's body had a chance to fully recover, Yuna did as she had been asked, and pushed.

She felt Paine's flesh _yielding_ to the pressure. Groaning, she grabbed the hips in front of her and _pulled_ herself in, forcing her cock harder and harder against the hole in front of it.

Slowly, it stretched for her. Slowly, slowly, she felt herself slip inside the tight ring of Paine's hole.

Cum continued to pour down her shaft, lubricating it further for the insertion.

And then, suddenly, the tip of her cock was _inside_. And with that, Yuna slid her cock home until her hips were firmly pressed up against Paine's firm cheeks.

She shuddered. Her cock was being crushed against Rikku's. It was a miracle that Paine wasn't showing a sign of discomfort, it had to _hurt_ \- but it seemed it was Yuna and Rikku who suffered the most.

Rikku was whimpering.

"F... feels like... it's gonna get pulled _off_ ," she whined, a hand sneaking in under Paine to rub at the base of her cock.

"Move," Paine ordered.

Yuna nodded, uselessly, and rocked her hips a little.

It relieved the pressure a little, not sitting still and letting the tightness _dig in_ to her shaft.

Rikku began to roll her hips as well.

"Y-yeah. It's better," she said. "Still... _really tight_. Are you sure you're ok?"

Paine reached down, grabbed Rikku's breasts and tweaked her nipples hard enough to make the blonde squeal.

"You're saying that like you didn't take Yuna's cock when she had both the spheres."

"That wasn't _this_ big!" Rikku protested, and squealed again at another cruel pinch - though she didn't seem to entirely object to the treatment, as Yuna felt Rikku's cock _twitch_ from the sensation.

" _And_ you're smaller than me," Paine countered. "If you can still talk, put that energy to better use."

Paine began to rock her hips back, increasing the friction between her double-stuffed asshole and the shafts stretching it. The two cocks slipped and slid against each other, rubbing together as much as they rubbed against Paine's stretched flesh.

Paine let out a shuddering groan.

"Harder," she growled. Her hips rolled, shifting the two cocks inside her. "Harder!"

"Yunie?" Yuna peeked over Paine's shoulder to find Rikku grinning. "Let's pound her!"

Yuna returned the grin.

Rikku's hands settled on Paine's hips, and Yuna's on her breasts, both gripping tightly. Rikku pulled her knees up, digging her heels into the mattress.

Then, they began to thrust, alternating back and forth. Yuna's hips noisily slapping Paine's cheeks, drawing her cock nearly fully out before slamming home again. And every time she pulled back, Rikku, unable to make her movements quite as long, made a short, forceful thrust, forcefully yanking Paine down to meet it. The noises of flesh meeting flesh came fast and loud, but they could not drown out Paine's rough groans and hoarse moans as the two cocks sawed in and out of her aching asshole, each impact against her pinkening cheeks jostling her body. She latched on to Rikku's wrists, knuckles white as she held on.

Yuna tightened her grip, kneading Paine's breasts, pinching her nipples much like Paine had done to Rikku earlier, hard enough that it must _sting_.

Hurting someone in bed - or anywhere, if she didn't have to - had never been a good thing in Yuna's book. But the past few minutes had done much to convince her that it might not always be a bad thing, either.

Paine shuddered and let out a guttural, unsteady sound, ass clenching around Yuna and Rikku's cocks.

Yuna felt one of Rikku's hands slip away from where it had been latched on to Paine's hip, and moments later she felt Paine stiffen and tremble.

A look over a tense shoulder confirmed her suspicions. A devilishly grinning Rikku was gripping Paine's clit between thumb and forefinger, holding it firmly, not even moving - she didn't have to. Every thrust into her yielding hole jostled Paine's body and even the slightest movement shifted her against Rikku's fingers and provided all the stimulation she could ever need.

Perhaps even more.

Locking eyes with Rikku, Yuna grinned back and drew her hips back as far as she could before slamming home with all the strength she could muster.

Rocking Paine hard where she was sitting.

Forcing her clit to tug firmly against Rikku's grip.

Paine shrieked, her body arching and trembling, asshole clenching rhythmically around the twin cocks spreading it. A jet of clear cum squirted across Rikku's belly, and Paine convulsed, head falling back against Yuna's shoulder.

Then she grew limp, collapsing in Yuna's arms, arms hanging slack at her sides. Her ass continued to milk the cocks within, slowly pulsing, as if still trying to pull them both deeper inside. But aside from that and the occasional tremor, Paine was still, mouth hanging open, the pink tip of her tongue hanging out over her bottom lip, her eyes rolled back and half lidded, seeming barely conscious.

"Do we... keep going?" Yuna wondered, cradling Paine to her chest. It had happened so fast! She had expected Paine to outlast the two of them, but now here they were...

Rikku shook her head, grinning. "Nah. Let's make her comfy. You're gonna like this, Yunie!"

Yuna, not so sure what to think about that last statement, still nodded and allowed Rikku to take Paine and pull her off their dicks, then roll her over on her back.

Paine mumbled something and stirred, blinking slowly as she seemed to fade back into the land of the conscious.

Rikku, now kneeling by her side, waved and smiled.

"Pretty good, huh?"

Paine nodded mutely. Her expression seemed curiously soft, Yuna thought - but that wasn't the only surprise.

Paine, previously so adamant against the idea, reached down with a slightly unsteady hand and spread the lips of her pussy open, baring beautifully pink folds and a glistening wet entrance under her swollen clit.

"In... in here," she breathed. "Please..."

Rikku looked up and inclined her head as if to say, what are you waiting for, Yunie?

Yuna blinked, but she wasn't waiting. The invitation was clear, as was Paine's _need_.

She pressed her cock down and brushed it between Paine's fingers, across the firm bud and yielding flesh below, and Paine gasped.

"Please!" she insisted.

Yuna nodded and pushed, sinking the head of her cock into Paine's body.

Paine's hand fell limp, fingers twitching as they brushed Yuna's shaft.

Yuna continued to push, and a faint but noticeable mound steadily grew in Paine's stomach, as if even her abs had grown weak with desire.

Rikku flopped down on her side and curled in, draping herself above Paine, reaching down and playing with Paine's breasts, carefully plucking at her nipples, which were stiff and tight.

"Sometimes she likes to be taken care of," she explained as Yuna bottomed out, her cock just barely brushing something at the back of Paine's pussy, the mound stretching up past her navel. "So now it's our turn to give her what she needs. Go nice and slow!"

Yuna nodded and bent down, placing her hands outside Paine's chest, leaning in over her as she began to rock her hips, all the way in and then out a bit before sliding back in. Paine was tightening down on her every time she pulled out, as if her body was reluctant to let her go - and it was no mean feat, given how tight Paine had been even just to start with! It wasn't the near-painfully tight grip of her asshole, but hot and syrupy and better than anything Yuna could imagine.

Paine reached up with shaking hands, touching her arms and shoulders and face, and Rikku did the same - but in her case, it was a firm grip on the back of Yuna's neck, pulling her down.

It seemed like the best thing to obey, so Yuna lowered herself on top of Paine, who tilted her face up, silently.

Yuna didn't need any help figuring this one out, and claimed her friend's lips in a deep, wet kiss that had both of them moaning. Paine's arms and legs came up to wrap around her, and Yuna eased her hands in under the other and held her tightly as she rocked, feeling the mound in Paine's belly against her own.

Rikku giggled.

"Yeah. That's more like it. Don't stop, all right, Yunie."

Yuna made a sound that probably meant she wasn't planning to, but to be honest, mostly was a noise of enjoyment of Paine's embrace, and the little whimpering noises Paine was making as she clung. She barely paid attention as Rikku rolled away and rose, nor did Paine seem to notice. They rocked together, slowly and lovingly, arms around each other, hands caressing heated skin, lips meeting lips, tongues dancing between them. It was a stark contrast to anything else they had done, but it was lovely nonetheless. Her body was tingling all over, not just from where her cock was buried in Paine's heat but from everywhere they touched, and she couldn't stop herself from moaning louder and louder into the increasingly messy kiss.

But then, she gasped, arched and pulled up.

Unnoticed, Rikku had made her way around the pair on the mattress, knelt down, and brought her tongue up across Yuna's exposed pussy, and the gentle brush had stuck Yuna like a bolt of lightning.

"Don't stop on my account," chirped Rikku, and put a hand on the back of Yuna's head, gently but firmly urging her back down.

And one look at Paine's helplessly needy expression was all the convincing Yuna needed. She settled back down and resigned herself to rocking her hips _in_ against Paine and _out_ against Rikku, and only two or three thrusts later she was whimpering and gasping into Paine's mouth as she tried to kiss her. That tongue, that tiny little tongue, was enhancing everything she had felt before, the rising tingling that spread from everywhere she and Paine were touching, but instead of the slow build from before it was now heart-poundingly fast, making her head spin and her toes curl.

She wasn't going to last long - and if Rikku's licking was any indication, she wasn't expected to.

Speeding up, she accepted the inevitable, plunged in and out faster and harder for maybe just ten, twenty seconds - and finally hilted herself fully in Paine, crying out as the pressure inside her boiled over. Lightning seemed to crackle up her spine, and she arched and squealed as her cock and pussy both throbbed, filling Paine with hot, thick seed.

Yuna lost all sense of time as she came, and everything flashed and spun before her eyes.

It wasn't until it was over and she collapsed on top of Paine, sweating and trembling, that she realized how much she had pumped into the girl below her, as Paine's rounded stomach flattened under her weight and she could both feel and _hear_ spunk gushing out around her cock.

And it wasn't until she could focus enough to look down and meet Paine's gaze that she realized that she wasn't the only one who had come. Paine was flushed and wide-eyed, skin wet, her chest heaving as she panted.

"Y... una." She sounded shrill and worn, but there was no mistaking the warmth in her voice.

Yuna smiled and kissed her lightly, purring and nuzzling.

"More?" Rikku asked, somewhere behind her.

Yuna looked down. 

Paine nodded.

Somehow, Yuna found the strength to pull her legs into position and make the first slow stroke, whimpering from the near-painful friction around her overly sensitive cock.

But the magic of the sphere was not meant to leave her one and done, and she found her stamina returning, and the unbearable friction soon became merely incredible. It still had her twitching and whining, but it wasn't preventing her from moving past a snail's pace any more, and Paine tightened her legs around her as she picked up the pace, thrusting deep into the cum-slick passage.

But again, she found something that made her gasp and freeze as she began to pull back.

Something blunt and familiar, bumping against her butt -

"I - I have the sphere in there!" she gasped, immediately clear on Rikku's intentions.

"And I'm going to help you relax so you can take it out easier when you're done," Rikku said, pushing harder.

Yuna felt her asshole begin to yield.

She had more than enough time to stop Rikku, had she wanted to, but...

"Cum a lot, ok?"

Rikku giggled, and her cock popped past the resistance of Yuna's sphincter, sinking within.

It immediately pushed up against the sphere inside her, pushing it deeper. Yuna groaned as she felt it stir - but she couldn't sit and focus on the sensation.

Not when Paine was - when Paine was like _this_ , right in front of her.

Bending down for another kiss, Yuna began to move once more, thrusting into Paine in one direction and impaling herself on Rikku's shaft in the other.

Her toes curled and her fingers twitched, trying to claw at Paine's back. Oh, it was maddening! The sphere jiggling inside her with every thrust! She hadn't been so _aware_ of it since the first time she put it in.

And that was only part of it.

Yuna whimpered, head falling against Paine's shoulder, her ears ringing, the entire world once more seeming to spin. It was all she could do not to make a few fast, hard thrusts and push herself right over the edge again.

Paine stroked her hair and nipped at her ear and neck between moans and sighs. Her body was tense, trembling, and Yuna knew she wouldn't last long, either.

Behind her, Rikku was beginning to pant and make quiet, choked-back noises of pleasure, and she latched on to Yuna's hips to help strengthen her thrusts, cock pushing the sphere deep, enough that Yuna could feel it tent her belly in ways she'd never experienced before - but even that was now secondary to simply managing to _last_.

But lasting was a futile hope. The roaring in her ears, the pounding of her heart, the electric tension inside her, all were growing stronger with every little movement, every thrust, every caress, every noise Paine made next to her ear.

"I'm... I'm coming," Yuna moaned. "Gonna - gonna come... gonna..."

"In me," Paine said, voice quiet and tense. "In me."

Tears stinging in her eyes, Yuna nodded, though she felt almost unable to move. It was almost only the force of Rikku's thrusts inside her that moved her now. But she managed a final effort and managed to rock her hips again. Back against Rikku, then all the way into Paine. Out, and in. Sweat dripped off her trembling body, pushed so far but somehow still not enough.

Rikku's next thrust came fast and hard, hips smacking into Yuna's thighs and buttocks and sending her rocking forward; then, before she could even begin to pull back, Rikku slammed into her again, hands tightening on her hips, and Yuna was helpless to stop her.

Four, five, six times Rikku's hips smacked against Yuna's upraised buttocks, and the blonde threw her head back and groaned, cock throbbing and spurting deep inside her friend.

It was the last straw, and Yuna sobbed in relief as she peaked as well, her hole clenching rapidly around Rikku's cock as if to milk it further, her own shaft swelling and erupting, each throb an explosion of sensation in her head. She could only distantly feel Paine's arms and legs shake as she clung, her head falling back against the mattress, eyes closed. Even Rikku's movements behind her, a jerk of her hips with every twitch of her still spurting cock, seemed distant. 

Yuna held on to Paine for all she was worth, but eventually her strength gave out and she lay limp as the last few tremors shook her, then finally lay still, utterly spent.

With a groan, Rikku pushed away from Yuna, slipping her softening cock free. With Yuna face down, her cum-filled belly pressed against Paine, the weight of her body sent a fat jet of Rikku's cum spurting from her stretched ass - which abruptly stopped as the sphere inside her rolled down and blocked the passage.

But the pressure within was too great, and Yuna's hole slowly widened and finally surrendered, and the sphere shot from her body in a shower of cum, bouncing on the floor and rolling until it hit a wall.

The disappearance of Yuna's cock was accompanied by another gush of cum from Paine, as Yuna's weight on her swollen stomach drove the spunk from her body. 

The cum was still flowing from them both when Rikku managed to shuffle up to the mattress and fall down on her side next to the others, utterly worn out.

Yuna and Paine managed to each extend an arm and wrap them around her, pulling her close. 

This time, Rikku wouldn't have had the strength to reach for another megalixir even if she wanted to.


End file.
